No day but today
by Nahila Black
Summary: Para James Potter ser Premio Anual no significa nada. No tiene privilegios y, de hecho, es un coñazo. Pero puede significarlo todo si gracias a ese título conquista de una vez el corazón de su pelirroja. ¡Este año iremos a conjunto, cariño!
1. ¿Premios Anuales?

**Disclaimer:** Ninguuuno de estos personajes es mío (aunque ya me gustaría), todo pertenece a la señora Rowling, solamente escribo esto para entretener =)

Bien, este es mi primer fic. A pesar de llevar mucho tiempo vagando por estos lares, nunca me había atrevido a publicar nada… hasta hoy.

Así que espero que os guste, ya que yo lo he escrito con todo mi cariño. Mediante los reviews me podéis ayudar a comprender si esto se me da medianamente bien o si soy mala y debería dejar de hacerlo xD.

¡Espero que os guste!

**CAPÍTULO 1: ¿PREMIOS ANUALES?**

Lily Evans se despertó de golpe debido a un ruido en la parte de abajo. ¡Mierda, era hoy! ¡Se había quedado dormida y ni siquiera había recogido el cuarto! No era habitual en ella, pero la discusión que había tenido con Severus la tarde anterior la había dejado descolocada. Dos años, llevaban dos años sin hablar apenas, desde aquel incidente después del TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tras el cual Lily comprendió que ambos seguirían caminos diferentes. Mientras ella se dedicaría a erradicar a Voldemort y sus aliados, él… no quería ni pensarlo. Pero él vivía cerca de ella, lo que había hecho que ayer, tras llegar a casa después de sus vacaciones, se lo hubiese encontrado. Intentaron hablar, incluso Lily se replanteó que su amistad volviese a ser como antes, por si eso hacía que él cambiase de parecer, pero entonces él…

Pero las cavilaciones de Lily se vieron interrumpidas al entrar una persona corriendo en su habitación, haciendo flotar un baúl tras de sí.

-¡Lily! ¡Te he echado de menos!

Lily sonrió y se acercó corriendo a abrazar a su amiga Amy. No la había visto en todo el verano, por lo cual tenía muchas ganas de verla y contarle todo lo que había ocurrido ese verano. Se apartó de ella para observarla… y se quedó a cuadros.

-Amy, cariño… ¿me puedes contestar a algo?

-Dime

-¿Qué narices haces pelirroja?

En efecto, su amiga Amy, a la cual recordaba (y solamente hacía dos meses que no la veía) con el pelo de color castaño claro en ese momento lo tenía de un color rojo, pero no un tono rojizo como el pelo de la propia Lily, sino un rojo reflectante que estaba segura (a pesar de no encontrarse en la calle para comprobarlo) haría daño a la vista cuando el sol incidiese en él. Por lo demás su amiga seguía igual que siempre, con los ojos color chocolate, enormes y de largas pestañas, bajita, el piercing en la nariz y ese look rockero que la caracterizaba, y (aunque eso se debía más que nada al sol veraniego) la piel morena. Pero ese color de pelo…

-Verás… Es que como me hice mayor de edad hace poco… intenté realizar un hechizo para hacer que mi pelo fuese más "interesante"… pero ya sabes que Transformación se me da un poco como el culo, así que se quedó de este color-explicó Amy.

-¿Y no intentaste cambiarlo?-preguntó Lily.

-¡Claro que lo intenté! Pero comprendí, después de que casi me quemo el pelo, que debía dejarlo para manos más expertas-dijo Amy lanzándole una mirada significativa a Lily.

-A mí no me mires, señorita Youngblood, que ya sabes que no se me dan bien las transformaciones en el pelo. Tendrás que esperar a que venga Jude-dijo Lily.

-¡Oh, la Princesa de las Pociones!-se rió Amy-Pues es una lástima que no haya ninguna poción para deshacer esto, la verdad, porque me gustaría ver la cara de tu hermana al oler la fragancia proveniente del caldero. Un encanto tu hermana, de verdad. Cuando he llamado a la puerta se ha limitado a mirarme de arriba abajo y poner cara de asco. No sé si por mi pelo o por mi persona en general. Aunque me decanto por lo segundo.

-Ya sabes cómo es Tuney… No soporta la magia ni nada que tenga que ver con ella. Además, si has hecho levitar el baúl para subirlo por las escaleras no le habrá sentado muy bien-dijo Lily, intentando defender a su hermana.

-Lo que tu digas, cariño-dijo Amy encogiéndose de hombros-Ya sabes lo que opino sobre ella, pero por respeto me voy a callar.

Lily fingió enfadarse y le lanzó una almohada.

-Por cierto ¿cuándo viene Jude? Vendrá hoy ¿no? Porque no me apetece aparecer mañana en King Cross con el pelo de este color-preguntó Amy a la vez que dejaba la guitarra que tenía colgando de la espalda con cuidado en el suelo y se tumbaba en la cama de Lily-Ya sabes que me da un poco igual lo que la gente piense de mí, pero no me gustaría provocar ceguera prematura a nadie.

-No te preocupes, me dijo mediante lechuza que vendría esta tarde, así que solamente tendrás que esperar unas horas más, y como dudo que salgamos de casa, no te tienes que preocupar porque te vea nadie-dijo Lily.

-Por cierto, Lily, te acabas de levantar ¿no?-preguntó Amy, observando que su amiga tenía el pelirrojo pelo revuelto y todavía estaba en pijama-Además, por la expresión de tus ojos… deduzco que has tenido bronca con Snape.

Lily se sorprendió una vez más de la capacidad que tenía Amy para deducir enseguida su estado emocional. Pero bueno, no por nada era su mejor amiga.

-Cómo me conoces… Ya os explicaré cuando venga Jude, así no tengo que contarlo dos veces. Además, hay otra cosa que os quiero contar-añadió Lily enigmáticamente.

-¡Joder! ¡No soporto que me dejes con la intriga!-se quejó Amy-Espero que venga pronto.

Las dos amigas pasaron el resto del día charlando acerca del verano, ya que mientras Lily había ido de vacaciones a Francia, Amy había viajado a España (razón por la cual estaba tan morena). No era casualidad el que las dos hubiesen estado de vacaciones en países extranjeros. En Inglaterra la amenaza de Voldemort era cada día más peligrosa, y muchas familias consideraban prudente alejarse del país todas las veces que pudiesen. Los padres de Lily, al ser muggles, no sabían qué estaba ocurriendo (evidentemente ésta no les había contado nada, y menos a su hermana) así que habían aceptado la propuesta de su hija de irse de vacaciones al extranjero. En cambio los padres de Amy sí sabían qué ocurría, ya que, a pesar de que su padre era muggle, su madre era bruja y le había contado la situación a su marido, por lo cual decidieron ir fuera para, por lo menos, poder evadirse de la dura realidad durante el verano.

Esta charla se vio interrumpida al final de la tarde por una figura que apareció repentinamente en la habitación.

-¡Tachán!-exclamó esa figura con los brazos abiertos, pero los bajó rápidamente al ver a sus dos amigas en el suelo-Chicas… ¿qué hacéis en el suelo?

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos en el suelo? ¿QUÉ HACES TÚ APARECIENDO EN MITAD DE MI HABITACIÓN!-gritó Lily a la vez que se levantaba del suelo.

-Ya sabes que me ha costado mucho aprobar el examen de Aparición, así que decidí hacer una entrada a lo grande.

-Ya, Jude, pero podrías… no sé… ¿haber avisado, quizás?

-Pero es que entonces no sería a lo grande… Anda, ven y dame un abrazo, tontorrona, que hace mucho que no nos vemos-dijo Jude extendiendo los brazos.

Tras separarse después del abrazo, Jude miró a Amy, que no se había levantado del suelo.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿No me saludas?-preguntó Jude con una sonrisa.

-Lo haría si no estuviese traumatizada por lo que tengo delante… ¿Qué narices te has hecho en el pelo?-preguntó Amy, mirándola boquiabierta.

Lily, que debido a la brusquedad con la que había aparecido su amiga en la habitación no se había parado a mirarla, se fijó por primera vez en su aspecto. Y cuando lo hizo puso la misma expresión que Amy ya que Jude, que antes tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura, ahora lo tenía cortado muy corto, como si fuese un chico. Lo que más impresionaba era que, a pesar de este corte radical, su amiga seguía con la belleza impresionante de siempre, con su pelo rubio, su tez pálida, los ojos azules y su figura alta y esbelta.

-Qué asco me das, en serio. ¡Hasta con el pelo corto sigues siendo una puta modelo!-exclamó Amy con una sonrisa a la vez que iba a abrazarla, pues ya se había recobrado del shock inicial-Aunque eso también se puede aplicar a ti, Lily.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Lily.

-Mujer, está más claro que el agua… Las dos sois guapísimas y con unos ojazos de infarto. En cambio yo… soy lo más normal del mundo-explicó Amy con un tono de "ya-sabes-a-lo-que-me-refiero"

-No digas gilipolleces, sabes perfectamente que eres guapa, Amy. Aunque tu pelo esté… raro-dijo Jude girando la cabeza para observarla mejor.

-¡Es verdad!-dijo Amy dando un salto que hizo que Jude y Lily se echasen para atrás del susto-¡Arréglame el pelo, Jude!

-Pero si no te queda mal…

-Mujer es que, como verás, es un poco jodido eso de hacer que la gente tenga que llevar gafas de sol en tu presencia cuando sales a la calle y te da el sol, así que arréglamelo, anda-dijo Amy poniéndole ojitos.

-Está bien, está bien… pero no prometo nada-dijo Jude a la vez que se acercaba a ella y sacaba la varita-Además ¿por qué no le has pedido a tu madre que te ayudase? Ella es una bruja muy bien cualificada.

-Gracias por el alago hacia mi madre, pero ella es de las que dicen "Tú sola te has metido en ese problema por hacer el tonto, tú sola sales de él". Cuando quiere puede ser un verdadero… _encanto_-dijo Amy poniendo una mueca y sentándose en una silla para que Jude pudiese arreglarle bien el pelo.

-Qué dura puede ser tu madre en ocasiones-se rió Lily a la vez que se sentaba en una silla para ver bien el espectáculo. Adoraba ver a Jude haciendo hechizos relacionados con el físico de las personas.

Cinco minutos después, Jude se alejó de Amy y guardó la varita con expresión extraña.

-Lo siento, esto es lo máximo que he podido hacer-dijo.

Amy, con miedo, se giró para mirarse al espejo… y le encantó lo que vio.

-¡Cómo mola!-exclamó contenta.

Su pelo, largo hasta media espalda, lucía de nuevo de color castaño claro, exceptuando el flequillo que seguía de un color rojizo (aunque éste, gracias al cielo, no hacía daño a la vista). El conjunto era extraño a primera vista, pero una vez que te acostumbrabas a verlo no quedaba del todo mal.

-¡Muchas gracias!-exclamó Amy abrazando a Jude-¡Qué suerte tengo de tener una amiga a la que se le den tan bien las transformaciones físicas!

-Cariño, sabes que me gano la vida como modelo, necesito saber hechizos que ayuden a realzar mi físico-dijo Jude con una sonrisa, pero con tono modesto-Y bien ¿qué tal ha ido vuestro verano?

-El mío genial… pero ahora me interesa más lo que nos tiene que decir Lily-dijo Amy sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-¿Nos tienes que contar algo? ¡Desembucha!-dijo Jude sentándose en el suelo enfrente de sus amigas.

-Bueno, dejando aparte el hecho de que me haya peleado con Severus ayer mismo…-empezó Lily.

-¿Con Snape? ¿Severus Snape? ¡Pensé que, a pesar de vivir cerca, hacía mucho que no hablabais!-la interrumpió Jude, pero se calló inmediatamente al ver el gesto que ponía Amy.

-Ya… hacía mucho que no hablábamos… pero ayer nos encontramos en la calle… Y volvimos a hablar-dijo Lily con tono triste y mirándose las manos-Ya sabéis que tenemos puntos de vista muy diferentes… Pero hace mucho que le conozco, él fue el primero en darse cuenta de que yo era diferente, de que era una bruja, y le tengo cariño…

-… a pesar de que te trate como una mierda en ocasiones-terminó Jude con dureza.

-¡Jude!-protestó Lily

-¡Lily, sabes perfectamente que te ha tratado mal en muchas ocasiones! ¡Incluso te ha llegado a llamar… eso que tú ya sabes!-exclamó Jude.

-¡Tiempo muerto!-exclamó Amy levantando las manos en ademán pacificador-Jude, sabes que yo tampoco aprecio demasiado a Severus Snape, y menos después de…-se interrumpió al ver la cara que ponía Lily-pero si Lily piensa que si vuelven a retomar su amistad, éste cambia de opinión sobre lo que vosotras ya sabéis… tenemos que apoyarla. De todos modos, si eso saliese mal, ya estamos nosotras para dejarle claras las cosas a Snape-concluyó con una sonrisa que daba un poco de miedo.

-Vaya, eso ha sonado exactamente como la mafia…-dijo Lily-En fin, aparte de discutir con Snape…

-¿Has recibido más cartas de James Potter?-esta vez la que interrumpió fue Amy.

-¿De Potter?-Lily la miró con incredulidad-Creo que te dije que desde que le envié una carta con el hechizo puñetazo dentro no he recibido ninguna más. Creo que se dio por aludido-concluyó con una sonrisa.

-En ocasiones eres maléfica…-dijo Amy-Pero debes reconocer que Potter ha cambiado… no está tan creído como otros años.

-Pero eso no quita que lo siga siendo-Lily se encogió de hombros-De todos modos… ¿me vais a dejar deciros eso?-dijo, empezándose a enfadar.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Dinos-dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

-Soy Premio Anual.

_________________________________________________________

-¡James! ¡Despierta!

James Potter ni siquiera se inmutó ante esa llamada.

-¡James! ¡James!

James Potter ni siquiera se inmutó antes esos golpes en la espalda

-¡James! ¡James!

James Potter ni siquiera se inmutó ante esa sacudida

-¡JAMEEES!

Vale, James Potter está vez sí se inmutó. Pero fue, más que nada, porque de repente se encontró colgando cabeza abajo sujeto por un tobillo.

-¡Pero qué cojon...!-empezó James, pero se calló al ver quién había hecho ese hechizo-¡Lunático! ¿Qué haces aquí? Y, lo más importante... ¿por qué narices me tienes así?

Remus Lupin agitó la varita y dejó que James cayese sobre la cama.

-¿A ti qué te parece? Llevo cinco minutos intentando despertarte, y como nada funcionaba, probé con esto-dijo Remus con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que no pega nada esa sonrisa con esas palabras?-apuntó James a la vez que se levantaba de la cama-Acabas de llegar ¿no?-señaló al ver el baúl de Remus en la habitación.

-Sí. La verdad es que me hubiese gustado que fuesen mis amigos quienes me fuesen a recoger a la estación, me dijesen lo mucho que me han echado de menos durante el verano y todo eso, pero se ve que es mucho pedir-dijo Remus fingiendo estar molesto.

-Ya sabes lo mucho que te queremos, Remus, pero es que estas horas no son buenas-dijo James.

-¿Estas horas? Son las 12 de la mañana-indicó Remus señalando el reloj que colgaba de la pared.

-Ya… Pero sabes perfectamente que se trata de Sirius y de mí en vacaciones, Lunático. Amanecemos a la hora de comer-dijo James con una sonrisa-Hablando de Sirius, deberíamos ir a despertarle ¿no? Para informarle de que has venido y tal…

-Pues sí, estaría bastante bien, la verdad.

James y Remus salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la que se encontraba enfrente. Entraron sin llamar a la puerta y allí, aparte de un gran desorden, se encontraron a un muchacho moreno de 17 años durmiendo con una sonrisa un tanto… ¿lasciva? y los brazos totalmente abiertos, ocupando todo el espacio de la cama.

-Con esa expresión no me quiero imaginar lo que está soñando…-dijo Remus-En fin, vamos a despertarlo.

El bueno de Remus se acercó a la cama donde dormía Sirius e intentó despertarlo con suavidad un par de veces, pero comprobó que esto servía tan poco como había servido con James. James, sonriendo, se acercó donde estaba su amigo y, con un movimiento de varita, hizo que el colchón (incluyendo a la persona que dormía en ella) volcase.

-¡JODER!-gritó Sirius desde debajo del colchón-¿No podías poner el despertador, James?

-Sí, claro, es que eso funciona taan bien contigo-dijo James poniendo los ojos en blanco-Anda, levántate, que ha venido Remus.

-Sería más fácil levantarme si no tuviese… ¿diez kilos? de cama encima de mí-apuntó Sirius desde debajo del colchón-Mira que adoro a tu madre, James, pero en ocasiones se pasa con la decoración de la casa.

-No seas exagerado, ese colchón no llega a pesar 10 kilos… 9 y medio, a lo sumo-dijo James a la vez que devolvía el colchón a la estructura de la cama con la varita-¿Está contenta ahora su majestad?

-Gracias, vasallo.

Sirius tuvo que esquivar la almohada que le lanzó James y fue corriendo a abrazar a Remus.

-¡Lunático! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Te he echado de menos!-dijo Sirius mientras le abrazaba.

-Sí, ya, por eso he visto la emoción con la que me habéis ido a buscar sabiendo perfectamente que venía hoy-dijo Remus-Por cierto Sirius… ¿podrías apartarte? Es que hace bastante calor, y es un poco incómodo que te abrace un tío en calzoncillos.

-Se me había olvidado lo remilgado que eres, Remus-dijo Sirius apartándose-Sabes que millones de chicas matarían por estar en tu lugar.

-¿Millones?-preguntó Remus enarcando una ceja.

-Sí, millones-contestó Sirius, que no se había dado cuenta del tono irónico utilizado por su amigo-¡Ya estamos todos juntos!

-Falta Peter-señaló Remus.

-Ya, pero sabes que a Colagusano su madre no le ha dejado salir en todo el verano, debido al miedo que le tiene a Voldemort-dijo James-Me lo imagino encerrado en su cuarto, con su mantita de ponis y tomando galletas con leche.

James y Sirius se echaron a reír, pero Remus torció el gesto y les miró severamente.

-Sabéis que con eso no se bromea. La amenaza de Voldemort es muy grande, no hay que tomárselo a risa-dijo Remus.

-Remus, sabes perfectamente que no nos lo tomamos a risa, y menos con las desapariciones que ha habido estos últimos meses-dijo James, parando de reír.

-Pero piensa que mañana empezamos nuestro último año en el colegio, y que hay que aprovecharlo. Tenemos que pasarlo bien, ya que más adelante tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para preocuparnos sobre Voldemort, las fuerzas oscuras y todo eso-dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tienes razón… Pero eso no hace que deje de preocuparme-dijo Remus con tono triste.

-¿Acaso te piensas que nosotros no nos preocupamos, Remus?-dijo James acercándose a su amigo-Llevamos todo el verano intranquilos, leyendo el periódico por si acaso aparecía en él el nombre de alguien conocido. Pero eso no quita el que queramos divertirnos, y aprovechar el último año que nos queda en Hogwarts.

-Además, no ayuda el saber que la mitad de los locos que apoyan a Voldemort son gente de tu propia sangre-dijo Sirius, que ya se había vestido, con amargura-Qué lástima es pensar que comparto información genética con seres como esos…

James, que conocía a su mejor amigo mejor que nadie, supo enseguida que debía cambiar el tono de la conversación. A pesar de que Sirius era fuerte y siempre estaba bromeando, sabía que dentro de él había una serie de sentimientos no muy agradables, que salían a flote en cuanto se empezaba a hablar de su familia.

-Bueno, bueno ¡arriba esos ánimos! Pensad que últimamente no ha habido muchos ataques y que, además, mañana volvemos a Hogwarts-dijo James con una sonrisa-Este año tiene que ser especial, tenemos que hacer que todo el mundo recuerde siempre a Los Merodeadores.

Remus, que observaba a su amigo con una leve sonrisa (pues sabía exactamente el motivo por el cual había desviado el tema de la conversación) de repente reparó en algo.

-James… ¿qué haces con el ojo morado?

Efectivamente, el ojo derecho de James, debajo de las gafas estaba de un color morado intenso. No se había fijado antes. Sirius, al oír esa pregunta, se echó a reír.

-Cortesía de la señorita pelirroja-respondió por su amigo entre risas.

-¿Eso te lo ha hecho Lily? ¿Acaso la has visto este verano?-preguntó Remus.

-¡Qué va! Ojalá…-dijo James con tono soñador pasándose la mano por el pelo-Ha sido mediante carta.

-No me digas que te ha enviado una carta con un hechizo puñetazo-dijo Remus.

-Exactamente. Hay que ver qué carácter tiene mi futura esposa… Quizá por eso me gusta tanto-dijo James sonriendo.

-¿Tu futura esposa?-preguntó Remus en tono irónico-Creí que dijiste que este año ibas a dejar de acosarla tanto.

-Muy bien dicho, amigo "creíste"-dijo Sirius-Ya sabes cómo es nuestro Jamesie, promete mucho, pero hace poco. Aunque bueno, este año se va a tener que comportar mejor-dijo Sirius sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a nuestro querido Cornamenta le han nombrado Premio Anual.

____________________________________________

-¿PREMIO ANUAL?-exclamaron Amy y Jude a la vez.

-Sí…-dijo Lily sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco.

-¡Pero eso es genial! Hombre, estaba más claro que el agua el que te lo iban a dar a ti…-dijo Jude encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y tienes algún privilegio?-preguntó Amy con los ojos brillantes-¿Podrás quitarles millones de puntos a las otras casas?

-Amy, sabes que eso lo puedo hacer ya, dado que soy prefecta… Pero sabes que nunca lo haría-dijo Lily en tono serio-La verdad es que dudo de que tenga algún privilegio. Solamente es un título que reconoce mi andadura en Hogwarts. Aunque puede que tenga que hacer algo con el otro Premio Anual.

-¿Quién será el otro?-preguntó Jude.

-Seguramente sea Remus Lupin. Ya que es prefecto…-dijo Amy. Pero cambió la expresión al ver cómo le miraban sus amigas-¡Dejad de mirarme así!

-Oooh, qué bonito… siempre pensando en Lupin-dijo Jude cogiéndola de los hombros.

-C'est l'amour…-dijo Lily.

-¡No me gusta Remus!-exclamó Amy-Bueno, quiero decir, que ya no me gusta.

Lily y Jude, que sabían que su amiga había estado tres años colada por Lupin en secreto, la miraron con incredulidad.

-Lo digo en serio-dijo Amy-Sabéis perfectamente que si me siguiese gustando os lo diría.

-¿Y a por quién vas a ir ahora?-preguntó Jude-¿A por Black?

-A por Pettigrew, no te jode-dijo Amy-No voy a ir a por nadie, me limitaré a que el amor llame a mi puerta…

-… o pase de largo-concluyó Lily.

-Eres taan graciosa, pelirroja-replicó Amy fulminándola con la mirada-Ya sabes que no todas tenemos la oportunidad de salir con mitad del alumnado masculino del colegio.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no tengo esa oportunidad!-replicó Lily-Que Potter me acose no significa que…

-Además, Black debe seguir traumatizado por tu culpa, Jude-continuó Amy ignorando a Lily-La verdad es que el pobre me da pena.

-¡No es mi culpa!-replicó Jude-¡Yo no le traumaticé!

-Mujer, admite que si estuvieses en su lugar te traumatizarías ligeramente…-dijo Lily.

-Yo sigo diciendo que no es culpa mía-rezongó Jude cruzando los brazos.

-No, si no es culpa tuya. Pero podrías haber tenido un poco de tacto, mujer. Admite que el anunciar públicamente que eras lesbiana tras estar con Black puede minar un poco el orgullo de un hombre-dijo Amy.

-Aunque a Black eso no le vendría nada mal-apuntó Lily-Pero estoy de acuerdo con Amy en que debería haber tenido un poco más de tacto y elegancia. Debería haber esperado un poco, mujer, que solamente te faltó dejar de besar a Black y al segundo subirte a la mesa en el Gran Comedor y anunciar que eras lesbiana.

-Sabéis perfectamente que llevaba pensándolo mucho tiempo. Y que gracias a Black me decidí-se limitó a decir Jude-Porque si una no siente ningún deseo sexual besando a Black…

-No hace falta que termines. Será un poco gilipollas, pero el condenado está buenísimo-dijo Amy-Eso sí, nunca se me olvidará la cara que pusieron todos los chicos al oír que una de las chicas más guapas de Hogwarts era lesbiana.

-A Black casi le da un ataque-dijo Lily-¿No te acuerdas que tuvieron que retenerle para que no se tirase por la ventana?

-Sí, y luego se desquitó dándole una colleja a Pettigrew. Pobrecito… siempre se desquitan con él-dijo Jude.

-Bah, no le dolió. ¿No ves que el pobre no tiene cerebro?-dijo Amy-¡No me miréis así! ¡Sabéis que si no fuese porque es amigo de Potter, Black y Lupin, no habría pasado de segundo curso!

-Si lo miras así…

Ya era tarde, así que decidieron parar de hablar para intentar dormir, ya que al día siguiente tendrían que levantarse pronto para ir a King Cross a coger el tren que les llevaría a Hogwarts. Como siempre, Jude tuvo que terminar pidiéndole permiso a sus amigas para meter algunas de sus ropas en los baúles de éstas, ya que, debido a la obsesión que tenía por la moda, no le entraban en el suyo. Lily, obsesionada con el orden, sacó la lista que tenía confeccionada para evitar que se le olvidase algo. Mientras Amy, que estaba segura de que tenía todo, se limitó a sacar su guitarra y tocar un par de canciones, hasta que la adorable Petunia subió a decirles que dejasen de hacer tanto ruido.

_______________________________________________

A la mañana siguiente no hizo falta ningún hechizo para hacer que Sirius y James se levantasen de la cama. Solamente bastó que entrase la madre de James en la habitación en plan madre loca porque van a perder el tren para que estos se levantasen inmediatamente y se vistiesen a la velocidad del rayo. Remus, que era el que más temprano se había levantado, se limitó a esperarlos en el vestíbulo con su baúl y sus pertenencias preparadas, poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver como sus amigos bajaban corriendo la escalera con su baúles en una mano y el desayuno en otra.

Finalmente llegaron a la estación de King Cross a las 11 menos veinte, por lo que se permitieron el dejar de correr para poder recuperar el aliento. Por fin cruzaron, rápidamente para que los muggles que pasaban por allí no se percatasen, la pared que separaba los andenes nueve y diez y llegaron al andén 9 y tres cuartos, donde empezaron a ver gente conocida.

-¡Ey, mirad, es Colagusano!-exclamó James a la vez que hacía gestos con la mano para que su amigo les viese.

Peter Pettigrew se dirigió hacia ellos. Era un muchacho de 17 años rubio, bajito y regordete, con los ojos llorosos y la nariz puntiaguda. Pareció alegrarse de ver a sus amigos, aunque se dirigió hacia ellos con cara de susto.

-¡Hola Gus! ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Sirius al ver la cara de su amigo.

-Es que tu madre…-dijo éste con tono asustado.

-¿Está mi vieja aquí? Habrá venido a acompañar a Regulus… el resto de la familia está muy ocupado poniéndose mascaritas y acompañando a Vold…-dijo Sirius con una expresión extraña.

-¡No digas ese nombre!-exclamó Peter con tono asustado.

-Tranqui, Peter. ¿No me digas que tú también eres de esos que temen decir el nombre de Voldemort? ¡No es más que un nombre!-dijo James dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo-Además, este año no debemos preocuparnos más de lo necesario por eso, ya tendremos bastante al salir de la escuela.

-Eso mismo digo yo. No hay más día que hoy, y lo que tenga que venir, vendrá-dijo Sirius-En fin, vamos a buscar compartimento antes de que mi adorable madre me vea y me monte un número llamándome traidor de la sangre y todas esas chorradas.

Los cuatro amigos entraron dentro del tren, que se empezaba a llenar de gente. Finalmente terminaron encontrando su compartimento de siempre vacío, y se dispusieron a entrar.

-Así me gusta, que la gente sepa que este vagón es de los Merodeadores-dijo Sirius a la vez que se tumbaba en un asiento con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-El tren no es nuestra propiedad, Sirius-señaló Remus a la vez que se ponía la túnica con la insignia de prefecto-En fin, tengo que ir al vagón delantero, como todos los años. Después patrullaré un rato por los pasillos. Nos vemos dentro de un rato.

-¿Tú no tienes que hacer nada, siendo Premio Anual?-preguntó Sirius siguiendo con la mirada a Remus.

-¿Yo? ¡Qué va! En la carta donde me lo comunicaron no ponía nada de que tuviese que ir a patrullar ni nada de eso-dijo James acomodándose en el asiento-Y mejor porque, francamente, es un coñazo.

_______________________________________________

Amy y Jude se encontraban en un compartimento junto a Jessica Clark y Sarah Jones, sus compañeras de cuarto. Lily, debido a sus deberes de prefecta, se encontraba en el vagón delantero, y después debía patrullar por los pasillos.

-Menos mal que no somos prefectas ni nada de eso-dijo Amy cogiendo una rana de chocolate del montón que le acababa de comprar a la señora del carrito-No se me da bien eso de tener autoridad.

-Espero que Lily no se encuentre en el camino con nadie indeseable…-dijo Jude con tono preocupado-Ya sabes cómo están los Slytherin últimamente.

-Bah, sabes que Lily se puede manejar perfectamente ella sola. Además, yo con quien temo que se encuentre es con Potter…-empezó Amy, pero luego recapacitó-Bueno no, yo quiero que se encuentre ¡será muy divertido!

Jude miró con expresión divertida a su amiga.

-¿Vamos a ver si ha pasado algo?

-Sí, por favor-dijo Amy levantándose-Además, se me está quedando el culo plano de tanto estar sentada. Sarah, Jess ¿venís?

-No, gracias, nos quedamos aquí-Sarah declinó la invitación con una sonrisa.

-Está bien. Dentro de un rato volvemos.

Amy y Jude caminaron tranquilamente por los pasillos. A pesar de que muchos se las quedaban mirando (no sabían si era por el nuevo flequillo de Amy, el corte de pelo de Jude o que esta última hubiese salido del armario el año pasado) ellas ni se inmutaban.

-Hola chicas-saludó alguien.

Las dos amigas se giraron y se encontraron de frente con Remus Lupin, el cual lucía su insignia de prefecto en el pecho y sonreía dulcemente.

-Hola Remus-saludó Amy con una sonrisa, al igual que Jude-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo se siente uno al ser Premio Anual?

-Estoy bien, gracias. Pero te equivocas… yo no soy Premio Anual-la corrigió Remus.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces quién es?

____________________________________

Lily Evans caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo del tren. A pesar de que no hubiese habido ningún altercado que hubiese tenido que solucionar, estaba intranquila. No había visto a Severus durante el viaje… ni tampoco en la estación. Tenía miedo de que éste hubiese hecho alguna locura, como no volver ese año a Hogwarts. Bueno, lo comprobaría en el banquete de inicio, y así se quitaría las preocupaciones. ¿Por qué tenía que estar preocupada por él? No lo sabía, pero de lo que estaba segura es de que Snape le importaba, de que se preocupaba por él, aunque en ocasiones pensase que no se lo merecía. Miró el reloj y comprobó que no quedaba mucho para llegar a Hogwarts, además, el cielo estaba empezando a oscurecerse. Iría a vigilar los vagones del final y volvería con sus amigas. Estaba dispuesta a pasar de largo un vagón que conocía muy bien cuando algo se lo impidió.

-¡Amor mío!-gritó James al ver pasar a Lily por delante de su compartimento. Después se levantó y corrió hacia ella

-A dos metros de mí, Potter. Veo que todavía guardar el suvenir que te di en verano-Lily señaló el ojo de James con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-Fue todo un detalle por tu parte, pelirroja mía. Ya sabes que a mí me encanta todo lo que tú me des-dijo James.

-¿Eso quiere decir que si te lanzo la maldición _Cruciatus_ también te gustará?-preguntó Lily en un tono de falsa inocencia y abriendo mucho sus ojos verdes brillantes.

-Eres muy graciosa, cariño. Pero sabes que eres demasiado buena y noble para hacerme eso-dijo James.

-Eso ya se verá.

-¡Ten cuidado con Evans, Cornamenta!-dijo Sirius riéndose a la vez que se incorporaba-Ya sabes el carácter que tiene.

-Jude te envía saludos, Black-dijo Lily dulcemente.

Eso hizo que la risa de Sirius se cortase de inmediato. Lily le miró con satisfacción y volvió a mirar a James… aunque prefirió no haberlo hecho, pues se encontró con que éste estaba mirándole el pecho con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué cojones se supone que estás haciendo, Potter?-gritó Lily levantando la mano para darle un buen guantazo.

-¡No, no! ¡No pienses mal, pelirroja! Solamente estaba mirando eso-dijo James señalando rápidamente la insignia de Premio Anual que tenía Lily.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Lily bajando la mano.

-¡Porque este año vamos a ir a conjunto, cariño!-exclamó James con la cara radiante de alegría.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Lily temerosa, pues se estaba empezando a formar una idea horrible en su mente.

James se dio la vuelta, sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo puso en la camiseta, ya que todavía no tenía la túnica puesta. A continuación se dio la vuelta.

-¡Tachán!-exclamó abriendo los brazos para que Lily pudiese ver la brillante insignia de Premio Anual que se había puesto.

-¿QUÉ?

_________________________________

¡Y este es el final del primer capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha parecido horrible?

En el botoncito verde ese tan mono que hay debajo podéis expresaros libremente =). Admito todo, exceptuando cartas bomba, ya que son peligrosas para el ordenador *__*

¡No tardáis nada y a mí me hacéis muy feliz! =)

Me gustaría aclarar por qué he llamado al fic _No day but today. _Aparte de ser una frase que me encanta de una canción del musical _Rent _(el cual amo) creo que refleja bastante bien la situación en la que se encontraban Los Merodeadores en su último año de Hogwarts. Voldemort causaba el caos en todo el país, y a ellos solamente les quedaba un año para salir del colegio donde habían estado siete largos años protegidos para enfrentarse a la dura realidad. Por eso solamente les importaba el día de hoy, es decir, el día a día, el disfrutar al máximo el último año que les quedaba en ese fantástico castillo al que consideraban su segundo hogar antes de salir de él para enfrentarse a la dura realidad.

Si has leído este tostón de explicación… ¡muchas gracias! =)

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

¡Besos!


	2. ¿Para qué están los domingos?

Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes son míos, todos son de la Rowling xD.

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Como veis, estoy actualizando seguido, más que nada porque el fic ya está bastante avanzado, es decir, que tengo muchos capítulos escritos, solamente falta publicarlos, y lo voy haciendo según tenga tiempo.

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! La verdad es que ayuda mucho a continuar escribiendo, muchas gracias a **Black Paramore, Saly Black Potter, Johnny Tonks, Esme Bella Cullen, Luchina, Lali Evans, Elphaba Stark y Salem Strike.**

Y ya dejo de dar la lata y os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, que espero que os guste:

**CAPITULO 2: ¿PARA QUÉ ESTÁN LOS DOMINGOS?**

Remus, Jude y Amy se dirigieron a la parte final del tren, puesto que habían oído el grito que acababa de lanzar Lily. Al llegar se encontraron la peculiar escena de ver a Lily con la cara blanca y a punto de desmayarse, a James sonriendo ufano, a Sirius revolcándose de risa en su asiento y a Peter intentado reírse igual que Sirius, pero sin conseguirlo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Remus con tono preocupado

-¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi amiga, Potter?!-exclamó Amy lanzándose a por James, mientras Jude se apresuraba a sujetar a Lily.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Yo no le he hecho nada!-exclamó James-¡Quita de encima!

Amy, que había tirado a James al suelo y le estaba retorciendo un brazo, le soltó.

-¿Y entonces por qué has dejado a Lily en ese estado?-exclamó señalándola.

-¡Solamente le he enseñado la insignia de Premio Anual!

-¿TÚ ERES EL OTRO PREMIO ANUAL?-gritó Jude, soltando a Lily, haciendo que ésta casi se cayese al suelo si no es por Remus que la sujetó.

-¡Oye, que no es tan raro! James es uno de los más inteligentes del curso-dijo Sirius defendiendo a su amigo.

-Hola Sirius-le saludó Jude con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Sirius, que se acordó del acontecimiento ocurrido el año pasado, apretó los puños y se calló. Un silencio incómodo se produjo en el compartimento, hasta que fue roto por Lily, que había salido del shock e increpaba a Remus.

-¿¡Y por qué narices no eres tú el Premio Anual?!-gritaba a la vez que le daba golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo-¡Yo no quiero que Potter lo sea!

-¡No es mi culpa, Lily!-se exculpaba Remus echándose para atrás.

Esa escena fue interrumpida por una voz que anunciaba que quedaban veinte minutos para llegar al castillo.

-Chicas, vamos, tenemos que cambiarnos-dijo Amy cogiendo a sus amigas-Ya continuaremos esto después.

___________________________

Por fin habían llegado al Gran Comedor. Después de salir del tren en medio de una gran tormenta, tuvieron que soportar que Peeves les lanzase bolas de barro a la cabeza al grito de "Navidad adelantadaaa". Pero finalmente habían conseguido entrar en los carruajes (llenas de barro, eso sí) y entrar en el castillo.

-Espero que sirvan ya la comida-dijo Amy con impaciencia-¡Necesito quitarme este sabor a barro de la boca!

-Tranquila, pronto empezará el banquete. Solamente queda que un niño sea seleccionado y podremos comer-la tranquilizó Jude.

Lily, en cambio, no esperaba la comida. Se limitaba a mirar la mesa de Slytherin con ansiedad, buscando a alguien. Cuando por fin encontró a Snape, sentado al lado de Avery con expresión huraña, se tranquilizó. Severus había vuelto a Hogwarts. En ese momento Snape alzó la cabeza y la miró. Lily juraría que a éste le brillaron los ojos de una forma extraña, pero no pudo confirmarlo totalmente, pues en ese momento Snape bajó la cabeza y el último alumno (Glenn Wirn) fue seleccionado para Hufflepuff, la profesora McGonagall retiró el Sombrero Seleccionador y Dumbledore se levantó, lo que ocupó toda la atención de Lily.

-¡Amy, suelta los cubiertos!-susurró Jude

Ésta los soltó con expresión de disgusto. Dumbledore no pasó por alto este gesto y, tras sonreír, dijo:

-Que no se preocupen los hambrientos, ya que solamente tengo dos palabras que decir: ¡A comer!

Y en ese momento las mesas se llenaron de comida.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó Amy a la vez que se llenaba el plato hasta arriba-Jude, no me seas remilgada comiendo, que por mucha modelo que seas, esto no tiene precio.

-Sabes perfectamente que como de todo-dijo Jude sacándole la lengua y llenando su plato-Pero tú deberías comer con más elegancia, mujer. Que más que comer, engulles. No me explico cómo alguien que es vegetariano puede comer de esa forma…

-No tiene nada que ver que sea vegetariana-Amy contestó a la vez que se llevaba una cuchara llena de guisantes a la boca-Yo tengo modales al comer.

-Sí… los de un cerdo-musitó Jude-¿Y tú no comes, Lily?

Jude observó a su amiga la cual, desde que salieron del tren, no había hablado apenas.

-¿Estás preocupada por lo de Potter? Vamos, Lil, sabes que en el fondo no va a ser tan malo-la animó Jude.

-No es eso, Jude. Es que… No sé. Ser Premio Anual es un honor enorme, y tengo miedo de que Potter lo eche a perder… Además, me estoy dando cuenta de que éste va a ser nuestro último año en Hogwarts, y que después nos tendremos que buscar la vida, y encima con Voldemort acechando…-dijo Lily con tono triste a la vez que se frotaba los ojos con las manos.

-¡Deja de preocuparte, Lil! Sabes perfectamente que James Potter no te echará a perder el honor de ser Premio Anual. Además, parece ser que está madurando-dijo Jude.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque llevamos una hora de comida y no se ha acercado a decirte nada-dijo Jude señalando a James con el tenedor, que se encontraba un par de metros más allá.

Amy abrió la boca para añadir algo, sin darse cuenta de lo peligroso que es hablar con la boca llena de puré de patata (aparte de asqueroso), así que el puré se le fue por otro lado y comenzó a ahogarse.

-¡Amy!-exclamó Jude.

Amy, mientras tanto, pasaba de tener la cara roja a un feo tono azul. Jude cogió la varita y empezó a agitarla, como si eso fuese a ayudarla en algo, pero Lily tomó la decisión más rápida: le dio un señor golpe en la espalda, lo que hizo que dejase de ahogarse, sí, pero que metiese la cara en fuente de sopa que tenía delante.

-A ser posible la próxima vez preferiría que recordaseis que el hechizo _Relashio_ ayuda a que la gente se deje de ahogar-apuntó Amy con voz débil y chorreando sopa-Sería preferible a que me rompieses la columna vertebral, Lily.

-Lo siento-se disculpó ésta con una sonrisita-Es que no se me ocurría otra cosa.

-No pasa nada-dijo Amy-En fin, lo que intentaba decirte antes de que casi me fuese a hacer compañía a Nick Casi Decapitado es que dejases de preocuparse tanto. James Potter no te va a amargar el cargo, de eso me encargo yo. Y Jude-añadió al oír que su amiga se aclaraba la garganta sonoramente-Y en cuanto a lo otro… todos estamos preocupados, Lily, pero piensa que es nuestro último año aquí, y que tenemos que aprovecharlo. Es difícil dejar de pensar en ello, sobre todo con el grupito de Slytherin que no deja de pavonearse…-añadió mirando con desprecio a dicho grupo-Pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es aprovechar este año, aprender cosas útiles para poder utilizarlas cuando salgamos de aquí.

-Tienes razón-cedió Lily con una sonrisa.

_______________

-Qué rara es Youngblood… ¿por qué estará cubierta de sopa?-preguntó Peter.

-Evidentemente no lo habrá hecho a propósito-dijo Remus.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Sirius?-preguntó Peter mirando a su amigo.

-Que Jude Standley está muy buena. Y que es una jodienda que sea lesbiana-dijo éste.

-La verdad es que sí… Pero de todos modos eso ya lo sabías ¿no? Quiero decir, como salió del armario el año pasado después de haber estado contigo… ¡Au! ¡No me tires cosas a la cabeza, Sirius!-dijo Peter-¿Y tú qué opinas, James? ¿James?

Pero éste no le escuchaba, ya que llevaba toda la cena con una expresión de bobo absoluta. En su mente se sucedían sin parar un millón de escenas en las cuales él y Lily, los Premios Anuales realizaban importantes obras juntos y después ésta le declaraba el profundo amor que sentía por él y se fugaban para casarse en Las Vegas.

-Déjale, está con el síndrome Evans, y cuando está así no hay quien le despierte-dijo Sirius-Además…

-¡Chsst!-le interrumpió Remus-Dumbledore va a hablar.

En efecto, al haber terminado la cena, Dumbledore se levantó y, después de pedir silencio, comenzó a hablar:

-Hoy damos comienzo a un nuevo curso. Espero que todos los que estáis aquí empecéis con ganas, ya que, para algunos de vosotros, éste será vuestro último año aquí. Además, como todos sabéis, es el momento ideal para estar unidos. Las fuerzas oscuras cobran fuerza, y la única manera de combatir contra ellas es mediante la amistad y el amor. Si no estáis unidos, no os servirá de nada ser los mejores en Encantamientos o Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El poder del amor es algo que ellos no poseen, es la fuerza más poderosa del universo. Este año puede ser el mejor para que surjan nuevas alianzas, y que las relaciones que parecen imposibles en realidad no lo sean tanto. Buenas noches.

_______________________________

-Yo sigo diciendo que Dumbledore me ha mirado de una manera muy rara al terminar el discurso-dijo Lily por quinta vez.

Se encontraban en la habitación, poniéndose el pijama tras haber deshecho el equipaje y dispuestas a irse a dormir.

-Lily, eso no son más que imaginaciones tuyas. ¿Por qué te tendría que mirar Dumbledore así?-dijo Jude con paciencia.

-¡No lo sé! Puede que se haya dado cuenta de que Potter no hace más que perseguirme. Y como le cae bien por eso le ha nombrado Premio Anual y…

-Lil, cariño, deja de emparanoiarte. Creo que Dumbledore tiene suficiente con ser director de Hogwarts, no se va a convertir en casamentero también-dijo Amy desde su cama.

Había sacado su guitarra y la estaba afinando. Sus amigas decían que quería más a su guitarra que a ellas, a lo que Amy respondía siempre que a ellas no hacía falta afinarlas tras un viaje largo de tren.

-Está bien, está bien. Siento ser tan pesada, pero es que…

-Yo a veces me pregunto si te gustará Potter porque, si no, no estarías tanto tiempo hablando de él, aunque sea de un mal modo-dijo Amy como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Como vuelvas a decir eso te rompo la guitarra!-gritó Lily con rabia-¿Cómo me va a gustar Potter?

-¡Con mi guitarra no se bromea!-dijo Amy apretándola en ademán protector contra su pecho-Yo solamente he dicho que podría ser, nada más.

-Y tú con Lupin ¿qué?-preguntó Jude cambiando de tema al ver la expresión peligrosa que había en los ojos de Lily.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-preguntó Amy.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir.

-Ya os lo dije ayer. Ya no me gusta.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Lily, suavizando la expresión.

-Porque me he dado cuenta de una cosa…-dijo Amy mordiéndose el labio.

-¿De qué?

-No os la voy a decir-dijo Amy sonriendo-En fin, me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

Y cerró las cortinas antes de que sus amigas le hiciesen más preguntas. Es verdad que había estado muy enamorada de Remus, pero este verano había tenido tiempo para reflexionar. Remus, por muy guapo que fuese o por mucha sonrisa encantadora que tuviese, no era el chico adecuado para ella. Y el problema no era nada de su físico (¡faltaría más!) ni de su comportamiento. El problema es que estaba segura de que Remus Lupin estaba enamorado de Lily Evans. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a sufrir por amor.

______________________

-¡Ya me estoy empezando a estresar y no llevamos ni un día de clase!-anunció Amy a la salida de clase de Transformaciones.

Era el primer día de clase. Al ser alumnos de séptimo, al finalizar el curso se tendrían que presentar a los temidos EXTASIS. Esa misma mañana la profesora McGonagall había ido por la mesa de Gryffindor repartiendo los horarios que tendrían los alumnos este año. Aparte del estrés que suponía el saber que tendrían que hacer esos exámenes, los profesores no les ayudaban nada a tranquilizarse, pues solamente habían ido a dos clases ese día (Herbología y Transformaciones) y en las dos les habían soltado un discurso sobre la importancia que tendrán esos exámenes en el futuro.

-No te estreses, Amy-la tranquilizó Lily-Piensa que ahora toca Encantamientos, y tú eres una de las mejores del curso.

Lily y Amy se dirigían hacia la clase de Encantamientos. Jude, en cambio, se fue corriendo a Adivinación (en la cual era la mejor alumna) pues no aprobó con nota suficiente el TIMO de Encantamientos en quinto.

En la clase les esperaba el pequeño profesor Flitwick. Las dos amigas se sentaron detrás de Peter y Remus.

-No me explico cómo pudo aprobar el TIMO Pettigrew y Jude no-dijo Amy en un susurro.

-Sabes perfectamente que Pettigrew recibió toda la ayuda que pudo y más de Potter, Black y Remus. Si no habría suspendido casi todo-le contestó Lily-Además, solamente aprobó cuatro TIMOS, recuerda.

-Qué guapa está Lily hoy-le susurró James a Sirius girando disimuladamente la cabeza para mirarla-Ser Premio Anual hace que sea aún más guapa.

A James por fin se le había quitado el ojo morado, a pesar de que eso había creado mucha expectación entre las chicas porque, según ellas, le daba un aspecto peligroso (lo que ocasionó que muchos chicos, intentando imitar a James se dedicasen a pelearse para producirse heridas, con escaso efecto y muchos castigos)

-Joder, James, para ti Lily siempre está guapa. Incluso cuando el año pasado explotó esa poción y le creció bigote-dijo Sirius.

-Es que le quedaba muy bien, porque le combinaba con los ojos-respondió James-Lo que pasa es que estás picado por lo de Jude.

-¿Yo? ¿Picado? ¡Eso pasó el año pasado, Cornamenta! Ahora me resbala. ¿Que es lesbiana? ¡Ella se lo pierde!-respondió Sirius con tono orgulloso-Además, anda que no hay chicas en Hogwarts igual o más guapas que ella…

-Como Lily-dijo James rápidamente.

-¡Os queréis callar!-les dijo Remus, que estaba sentado detrás de ellos-¡No oigo nada de lo que dice Flitwick!

-Vamos, Remus, no te estreses. Ya sabes lo que está diciendo. Que si los EXTASIS son muy difíciles que si blablabla…-dijo Sirius-No te pierdes na… ¡Au! ¡No me des con el libro en la cabeza!

-¡Pues cállate!

-¡Os queréis callar!-ordenó Lily en voz baja-¡No oigo nada!

-No te preocupes, yo luego te doy clases particulares sobre lo que no hayas entendido-se apresuró a decir James. Pero tuvo que apartarse de la trayectoria de una pluma tirada con mala intención.

-Lily, no le tires plumas-le dijo Amy.

-¿Ves, Evans? Hasta tu amiga se da cuenta de que no debes ser tan violenta conmigo-dijo James.

-No te emociones Potter, se lo decía porque no le va a servir de nada tirarte plumas a los ojos, las pararán las gafas.

-Gracias por el consejo, Amy-dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Me parece fatal que…-empezó James, pero no pudo acabar la frase porque de repente se encontró delante al profesor Flitwick, que se acababa de dar cuenta de que llevaba toda la clase hablando-Hola profesor… un discurso muy interesante ¿eh?

________________

-Se ha pasado mandando deberes extra-anunciaba James con vehemencia al salir de la clase-Si se tira 20 minutos hablando sobre los EXTASIS es normal que desconectemos. Y no me mires así, Lunático.

-Sabes lo importantes que son estos exámenes, James-dijo Remus moviendo la cabeza.

-Son importantes, sí, pero a mí no me van a servir de nada-dijo James encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Remus con extrañeza.

-Porque no voy a estudiar ninguna carrera ni nada por el estilo. Lo tengo decidido, me dedicaré a luchar contra las fuerzas oscuras-contestó James en tono orgulloso.

-Ya, pero para eso necesitas ser auror, por si no te habías dado cuenta-le dijo Remus.

-Para ser miembro de la Orden del Fénix no necesitas ser auror, Lunático-dijo James-Y definitivamente será a lo que me dedique cuando salga de aquí. Tengo mucho tiempo por delante para estudiar una carrera o hacer muchas cosas. Ahora lo prioritario es ayudar a restablecer la paz.

-Hablas como Dumbledore, Cornamenta-dijo Sirius sonriendo-Pero a pesar de lo cursi que lo hayas dicho, tienes toda la razón. ¡Los exámenes son algo secundario, Lunático!

-Para ti siempre son algo secundario, Sirius-dijo Remus-Pero la verdad es que tenéis toda la razón. Hay cosas mucho más importantes que los exámenes o tener un buen historial académico…

Peter, que había guardado silencio, asintió con la cabeza.

-Además, ya soy Premio Anual ¿a qué más puedo aspirar?-bromeó James.

_____________________

-¡He visto gran cantidad de cosas en la bola!-exclamó Jude entusiasmada-No eran cosas muy buenas, pero en los tiempos que corren poco se puede pedir…

Sus dos amigas se limitaron a mirarse con cara de incredulidad, ya que las dos no eran demasiado partidarias de la asignatura de Adivinación, a pesar de que Jude la adorase.

-Bueno, por lo menos esta tarde solamente tengo Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas… Me sentará bien un poco de aire fresco-dijo Amy a la vez que comía ensalada.

-Pues yo tengo Aritmancia, con Jude, y luego Historia de la Magia. Tú, Jude, después tienes Estudios Muggles ¿no?-ésta asintió con la cabeza-Así que estamos más estresadas que tú.

-No es culpa mía. No sé cómo escogiste Historia de la Magia de nuevo, Lily. Yo soy más feliz sin ella-dijo Amy.

-Ya sé que Jude y tú suspendisteis el examen a propósito, pero bien sabes que mis principios me prohíben hacer eso. Además, la asignatura no está tan mal…-pero se calló al ver la mirada de incredulidad que le dirigía su amiga.

-Y, evidentemente, no voy a escoger Estudios Muggles cuando mi padre es muggle y vivo en una zona muggle-dijo Amy-Así que la culpa de que estéis estresadas no es mía. Y ahora me voy corriendo, que la clase empieza dentro de media hora y me gustaría ver antes un rato a Hagrid.

-¡Dale recuerdos de mi parte!-dijo Lily-Dile que nos encantaría ir a verlo a Jude y a mí, pero que tenemos la clase en una de las partes más altas del castillo…

-No te preocupes, se lo diré.

-Lily, yo sé por qué te gusta tanto Aritmancia-dijo Jude siguiendo con la mirada a Amy, que salía del Gran Comedor-Te gusta tanto porque es una de las clases que no compartes con Potter.

-No es por eso-dijo Lily, pero se le escapó una sonrisilla.

_________________

-¡Hola Hagrid!-saludó Amy al entrar en la cabaña-He llamado a la puerta, pero parece que no me has oído, espero no haber interrumpid…

Pero Amy se paró en seco al ver que en la cabaña de Hagrid se encontraban los cuatro Merodeadores, que habían interrumpido la conversación que tenían con Hagrid y la miraban.

-Siento haber interrumpido… volveré más tarde ¿vale?-dijo Amy con una sonrisa nerviosa. Pero Hagrid se lo impidió.

-¡No molestas! Al contrario ¡tenía muchas ganas de verte! ¿No vienen Lily y Jude contigo?

James, al oír el nombre de Lily, se puso tenso, con la mirada expectante, pero al ver que Amy negaba con la cabeza volvió a sentarse bien en la silla.

-No han podido venir. Ellas tienen ahora Aritmancia, y sabes que está en una de las partes más altas del castillo. De todos modos me han dicho que en cuanto puedan vendrán a verte.

-Me parece estupendo-dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa-¡Se me olvidaba! Tengo algo para ti.

Hagrid se dio la vuelta y cuando se giró tenía un ovillo de pelos de unicornio en las manos.

-Toma, para ti-dijo Hagrid-Sé que son muy útiles si se usan como cuerdas de guitarra.

-Hagrid ¡no puedo aceptarlo! ¿Tú sabes lo que te pagarían por eso en una tienda?-exclamó Amy boquiabierta.

Pero Hagrid negó con la cabeza sonriendo y se lo puso en las manos.

-Insisto en que te lo quedes tú.

-¡Muchas gracias, Hagrid!-dijo Amy abrazándolo, aunque como era demasiado alto y ancho solamente le pudo abrazar un brazo-Me tengo que ir a Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

-Sí, nosotros nos vamos también-dijo Remus levantándose-Muchas gracias por todo, Hagrid.

-De nada, de nada-dijo éste-Volved cuando queráis. Y lo mismo te digo a ti, señorita.

Amy salió de la cabaña seguida de los Merodeadores. Ésta se guardó los pelos de unicornio en el bolsillo de la túnica, pensando que esa noche cambiaría las cuerdas de la guitarra sin falta.

-¿Tocas la guitarra?

Amy, que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó al ver que Remus estaba a su lado.

-Sí-dijo ésta-Desde que tenía 8 años.

-¿Y no tocas ningún instrumento más?

-¡Qué va! Me limito a cantar y tocar la guitarra, nada más.

-¿También cantas?-preguntó Remus-Vaya, estás llena de sorpresas.

Y sonrió de un modo que hizo que Amy se derritiese.

-Sí, bueno… Es lo único que se me da bien-dijo ésta un poco roja.

-No digas eso, sabes perfectamente que eres una alumna brillante, Amy-dijo Remus.

Amy, que siempre se maravillaba de la facilidad que tenía Remus para hacer que las demás personas se sintiesen bien, se limitó a encogerse de hombros, para ocultar el torrente de sentimientos que esas palabras habían producido en ella.

Mientras James, Sirius y Peter les observaban hablar.

-¿A Remus le gusta Youngblood?-preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa-Eso no lo sabía yo…

-No creo que le guste. Nos lo habría dicho ¿no?-dijo James-Simplemente le cae bien.

-Hombre, Youngblood es muy guapa…-dijo Peter tímidamente.

Sirius y James le miraron divertidos.

-¿No dijiste ayer que era rara?-preguntó Sirius

-¿Acaso te gusta?

-¡No, no, no! ¡No me gusta! Y sí, es un poco rara, pero eso no quita que sea guapa…-dijo Peter en un tono casi inaudible.

Sirius sonrió y miró a Amy y a Remus. La verdad es que Colagusano tenía razón. Amy Youngblood era una chica guapa. Tenía una piel bonita y unos ojos marrones muy grandes. El problema es que siempre andaba con Lily Evans y Jude Standley, dos de las chicas más llamativas del colegio y, a su lado, Amy Youngblood apenas destacaba. Quizás por eso se había teñido el flequillo de ese color…

_______________

Menos mal que quedaba poco para que terminase el día. Solamente la clase de Historia de la Magia y podría descansar… cinco minutos hasta que tuviese que hacer la montaña de deberes que le habían mandado. Remus suspiró y siguió tomando apuntes. Había perfeccionado tanto la técnica de tomar apuntes (todo gracias a unos amigos que no paraban de hablar en clase) que era capaz de hacerlo de forma automática.

Eran pocos en esa clase… Y la verdad es que lo entendía. Porque incluso a él, que había sacado un Extraordinario en el TIMO, le aburría el tono del profesor Binns. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Apenas eran cinco personas las que estaban en la clase, entre ellas Lily Evans. Remus sonrió al ver lo rápido que copiaba apuntes la pelirroja. Lily siempre había sido su amiga (a pesar de que cuando James anduviese cerca ella huyese rápidamente) pero había sido a partir de quinto, cuando a ambos les nombraron prefectos, cuando se habían unido más.

Eso a veces preocupaba a Remus, tenía miedo de que Lily descubriese su secreto y se alejase de él. Sus amigos lo sabían y no se habían alejado, incluso habían llegado a hacerse animagos por él… y Remus estaba seguro de que Lily no era esa clase de personas, ya que siempre había sacado lo mejor de todas las personas (exceptuando a James, obviamente). Pero prefería no arriesgarse.

Y menos cuando lo que sentía por Lily era algo más que una amistad… Pero nunca lo admitiría, nunca. Y menos cuando James, uno de sus mejores amigos, que tanto le había ayudado, estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. No, a Remus no le gustaba meterse en medio. Por mucho que los destellos que provenían del cabello de Lily le distrajesen.

________________________________________

La primera semana pasó rápidamente, entre deberes y charlas sobre los EXTASIS. Por suerte, llegó el sábado y el ambiente se relajó un poco. Los alumnos que llevaban sus deberes al día pudieron descansar, y los que no… para eso estaba el domingo ¿verdad? Encima ese era uno de los pocos días soleados que quedaban antes de que el frío se instalase durante muchos meses, por lo que muchos alumnos habían aprovechado el sábado para salir a los terrenos del castillo.

-Ya estamos con la dichosa snitch…-comentó Remus-Pensé que habías dejado esa manía el año pasado, James.

-Ya sabes que me calma los nervios, Lunático-respondió James jugando con la snitch que había robado dos años atrás-Además, no sería un espectáculo tan grande si Colagusano no aplaudiese cada vez que la atrapo.

El aludido, que en ese momento se encontraba en medio de un aplauso, paró al instante.

-Y encima este curso tampoco podemos molestar a Quejicus… Porque el señorito James tiene que comportarse como un caballero delante de Evans-Sirius bostezó sonoramente-Pues yo me aburro mucho.

-Podrías, para variar, aprovechar para hacer los deberes-apuntó Remus.

-Lunático ¿para qué está el domingo? Todo el mundo sabe (bueno, la gente normal sabe) que el sábado es para divertirse y el domingo para hacer los deberes-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-No tienes remedio. Te recuerdo que este año…-empezó Remus

-… son los EXTASIS blablabla-le interrumpió Sirius-Déjame disfrutar del sábado, Lunático, por favor.

Remus se limitó a encogerse de hombros y mirarle con cara de "luego no te quejes"

-Mirad, mirad, mirad, por ahí viene Lily-dijo James dando pequeños saltitos y señalando a la pelirroja y sus amigas-Se van a sentar en la orilla del lago, ya lo verás, ya lo verás, ya lo verás.

-¿Qué te has tomado y por qué no me has dado un poco, Cornamenta?-preguntó Sirius.

-No se ha tomado nada, Sirius, es Lily, que hace que le suba la bilirrubina-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-Exactamente. Lily es mi droga particular-James se levantó y se sacudió la hierba de la ropa-¿Qué tal estoy?

-¡Lo que me faltaba! Vale que te lleve aguantando enamorado cuatro años… pero que encima me vengas ahora con esas preguntas de chica… Yo no sé si voy a poder seguir siendo tu amigo así ¿eh?-bromeó Sirius-Además, estás divino, Jamesie-dijo con un tono de voz agudo, tratando de imitar a una chica.

James guardó la snitch en el bolsillo del pantalón y se dirigió hacia donde esta Lily charlando alegremente son sus amigas. Jude, que fue la primera que le vio acercarse, le dio un codazo a Lily y le señaló.

-Es que hay que joderse ¡no puedo tener ni siquiera un día de paz!-dijo Lily llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Jude y Amy, que ya conocían lo que iba a pasar a continuación, conjuraron unas palomitas y se sentaron de modo que tuviesen una buena visión de la escena, a pesar de ganarse miradas de odio por parte de su amiga.

-Hola Evans-saludó James.

-Adiós Potter-le cortó ésta.

-¡No seas tan borde, amorcín!-James tuvo que esquivar el zapato que le lanzó Lily por llamarla de esa manera-Solamente vengo para decirte que McGonagall me ha dicho que nos tenemos que reunir con ella mañana por la noche, para no sé que de los Premios Anuales.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Lily con incredulidad-Está bien… ¿a qué hora?

-A las 8 en su despacho

-Allí estaré-y se giró para mirar a sus amigas, que llevaban medio bote de palomitas comido y parecían decepcionadas porque no había pasado nada.

___________________________________________

-¿Así que en realidad te inventaste que McGonagall quería veros? Eres increíble-dijo Remus, durante la cena, cuando James les explicó su plan-Pues me dirás qué vas a hacer cuando Lily se entere de que en realidad era una broma.

-Por eso precisamente le he dicho que nos quería ver mañana. Así tengo un día entero para pensar en algo-dijo James-Por cierto ¿dónde está Sirius?

-Se ha quedado en la Sala Común, me parece que tenía una cita con Lizzie Gormat, de quinto-dijo Remus.

-Joder, cada vez le gustan más pequeñas-comentó James-Debería aprender de mí, cuatro años enamorado de mi pelirroja…

-… con un montón de chicas en medio-concluyó Remus.

-Bueno, ya sabes que los asuntos del corazón son muy chungos, Remus, y yo necesito que me den cariño-se defendió James.

-Pues yo diría que en realidad te va la marcha, porque cuatro años enamorado de Lily Evans, declarándote cada día (lo que significa recibir un golpe cada día) pues hace que parezcas un poco masoquista. ¿A que sí, Peter?

Peter, que estaba concentrado en comer patatas asadas, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con los carillos llenos de comida.

-Oh, vamos. Solamente me gusta vivir la vida al límite, nada más. El Quidditch, las travesuras, los intentos de asesinato de Lily… son cosas que le dan sentido a la vida-dijo James.

_____________________________________________

-Necesito un ligue ya-dijo Jude mirándose al espejo-¿Acaso me sienta tan mal el nuevo corte de pelo?

Lily y sus amigas se encontraban en la habitación. Mientras Lily escribía una carta, Amy leía un libro y Jude se miraba al espejo desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarte al espejo? Pareces Sirius Black-se quejó Lily.

-Jude, ya sabes que estás buenísima. Pero el problema es que pocas chicas están dispuestas a salir del armario en Hogwarts, ya lo sabes-dijo Amy sin apartar los ojos del libro.

-¡Estamos casi en los ochenta! La gente no debería ser tan tímida-dijo Jude sentándose en el suelo-¡Todos somos iguales!

-Sabes que opinamos exactamente lo mismo que tú. Que es una gilipollez que lo oculten porque es algo perfectamente normal. Pero también sabes que, por desgracia, hay mucha gente que no opina como nosotras-dijo Amy bostezando y cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo-No te preocupes, ya verás como encuentras a alguien pronto. Además, yo también estoy más sola que la una.

-Las tres estamos solas-dijo Lily enrollando la carta que había terminado de escribir-Así que no debemos quejarnos ninguna.

-Ya, bonita, pero tú por lo menos tienes oportunidades-dijo Amy.

-¿Te refieres a Potter? Porque antes me quedo soltera toda mi vida-dijo Lily.

-Me refiero a Potter, a Snape, a Hanks, a Lup…-pero Amy se interrumpió en el último nombre.

-¿A quién?

-A nadie, a nadie. Me he equivocado de nombre-dijo Amy cogiendo su guitarra-Mirad ¿queréis escuchar cómo suenan los pelos de unicornio usados como cuerdas?

Amy sabía que había cambiado de tema rápidamente pero, por suerte, sus amigas no lo notaron, y se limitaron a escuchar como tocaba una melodía con la guitarra. Lily no estaba al tanto de que a Remus le gustaba. De hecho estaba segura de que ella era la única que lo había notado, y no estaba dispuesta a que Lily se enterase, ya que era capaz de soltárselo a Potter en un momento de discusión, lo que provocaría que éste se enfadase con Lupin, y eso era algo que Amy no quería ver.

________________________________________

-¿Se te ha ocurrido ya algún plan para esta noche?-le preguntó Sirius por enésima vez a James en lo que llevaban de mañana.

Se encontraban en la Sala Común realizando la tradición de los domingos, es decir, hacer todos los deberes que tenían pendientes. En ese momento Sirius y James estaban haciendo una redacción condenadamente difícil para Transformaciones, mientras Peter sudada a mares intentando terminar sus deberes de Encantamientos y Remus, que ya había terminado todos los deberes, se limitaba a leer un libro tranquilamente.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Canuto, no se me ha ocurrido nada-dijo James dejando la pluma-He estado pensando en que cuando llegue le voy a decir que al final McGonagall no ha podido venir, que se ha cancelado la cita o algo así.

-Sí, y entonces te dirá que por qué no se lo has dicho antes-dijo Sirius con sorna-Hagas lo que hagas te vas a encontrar con el puño o la varita de la pelirroja, amigo.

-Bueno, pero por lo menos habrá contacto ¿no?-sonrió James-Además, eso me ayudará a escaparme de todos estos deberes. A este paso a más de uno le va a dar un ataque antes de llegar a Navidad-añadió señalando a Peter, para después acercarse a él-¡Vamos, Colagusano! ¡Relájate!

-Es que no me sale… ¡es muy difícil!-se quejó Peter.

-No hace falta que lo jures, colega-dijo Sirius-A ver ¿qué es lo que no te sale? Ya he terminado mi redacción y, si quieres, te puedo ayudar.

Peter sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Muchas gracias, Sirius!

-Ahórrate el esfuerzo. Para eso están los amigos ¿no?-dijo soltando una carcajada.

__________________________________________

-¡Por fin he terminado!-anunció Amy tirando la pluma sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, lo que hizo que se ganase una mirada de odio de la señora Pince-Lo siento, señora.

-Ya era hora ¿eh?-dijo Lily alzando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo-Jude y yo te llevamos esperando una hora.

-Oye, guapa, recuerda que yo voy a Runas Antiguas, y que es ligeramente difícil traducir estas cosas-dijo Amy señalando las inscripciones que había en su pergamino-Además, todavía son las 7, y has quedado con Potter a las 8 ¿acaso estás nerviosa?-terminó mirándola significativamente.

-No digas gilipolleces-dijo Lily levantándose, cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de la Biblioteca seguida de sus amigas-Pero hemos quedado con McGonagall para algo que tiene que ver con los Premios Anuales, y no quiero llegar tarde.

-Lo que tú digas-dijo Amy. Se notó que iba a seguir diciéndole algo, pero en ese momento entraron en el Gran Comedor y el olor de la comida la distrajo-¡Amo a los elfos domésticos! ¿Cómo pueden hacer una comida tan rica? Os juro que un día de estos le voy a decir a alguien que me diga dónde está la cocina para llevarles un regalo.

-Estás obsesionada con la comida-dijo Jude.

-No es eso, es que ya sabes lo mal que cocina mi madre. Llevo todo el verano alimentándome de comida quemada o insípida. Bueno, exceptuando cuando fui de vacaciones a España, ahí sí que comí bien…-dijo Amy a la vez que cogía una zanahoria.

-Eres de lo que no hay… Y tú no comas tan deprisa, a ver si te va a sentar mal-le dijo Jude a Lily, ya que ésta estaba comiendo a velocidad supersónica-Te digo yo que McGonagall prefiere que llegues tarde a que mueras ahogada… o de indigestión-añadió Jude poniendo una mueca de asco al ver como su amiga mezclaba todos los alimentos que había sobre la mesa.

-Calla, ya sabes que no soporto llegar tarde-contestó Lily con toda la elegancia que pudo, ya que tenía la boca llena-En fin, voy yendo para allá-cogió una manzana y salió escopetada del Gran Comedor.

-¿Tú qué opinas?-dijo Jude girándose hacia Amy.

-Que Lily podría participar en un concurso de comida rápida. ¡Se ha comido un trozo de pastel de carne, dos muslos de pollo, ensalada, tomates y patatas en menos de dos minutos!-exclamó ésta mirando el reloj con cara de alucine.

__________________________________

-Hola Potter-saludó Lily al llegar a la puerta del despacho de McGonagall-¿Entramos?

-Hola am… Lil… Evans-James decidió usar el apellido de la chica al ver la cara que ponía ésta-Sí… esto… no. Lo que quiero decir es que McGonagall todavía no ha llegado.

James estaba nervioso. A pesar de haber estado pensando toda la tarde, no se le había ocurrido ningún plan para hacer que Lily se quedase. Y ésta se estaba empezando a impacientar.

-Potter, la profesora McGonagall nunca llega tarde. Nunca. Y ya llevamos diez minutos esperando-dijo Lily dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! No va a venir-confesó James.

-¿¡Que no va a venir?!-gritó Lily-¿Entonces por qué narices me has hecho venir?

-Para estar contigo a solas, princesa-dijo James sonriendo encantadoramente.

-¿Pero tú estás bien de la cabeza, Potter?-gritó Lily con un brillo peligroso en la mirada-¡Sabes perfectamente que no quiero nada que ver contigo!

Lily se giró para irse corriendo de allí, luchando contra las ganas que tenía de partirle la cara a Potter ahí mismo. Pero éste se lo impidió, cogiéndola del brazo.

-Lily, escúchame, por favor-suplicó James-Sé que he sido un arrogante todos estos años, pero te aseguro que he cambiado. Déjame demostrártelo, por favor.

Lily le miró. James tenía una expresión extraña en los ojos, y parecía sincero… Pero ¿conseguiría eso ablandar su corazón?

___________________________

Sirius caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, a pesar de que a esas horas no debían estar fuera de la Sala Común. Pero él tenía el Mapa del Merodeador, por lo cual vería si alguien se acercaba a donde estaba él. Además, había merecido la pena salir para ver a esa Ravenclaw de sexto…

James no había vuelto de su "cita" con Evans. Lo que podía significar dos cosas: o bien le había ido todo sobre ruedas y en ese momento se estaba dando un revolcón salvaje con la pelirroja, o le había ido todo mal y se encontraba haciéndole compañía al calamar gigante. Por si acaso, decidió buscar su nombre en el Mapa, así sabría si estaba ocupado en un aula con Evans o…

Vaya, qué extraño. El nombre de "James Potter" aparecía en el aula de Transformaciones, pero estaba solo. Sirius se encaminó hacia allí, esperando no encontrarse ninguna escena en la cual su amigo estuviese llorando por el rechazo de la pelirroja… Sería demasiado… ¿traumatizante? Sí, esa es la palabra.

Sirius llegó a la puerta del aula, la abrió y la escena que se encontró hizo que casi se cayese al suelo. Pero no del susto, ni de pena, ni nada parecido. Sino de la risa.

James se encontraba colgando de un tobillo, vestido con bikini y la cara maquillada. Evans debía de haberle realizado algún hechizo silenciador, porque James movía la boca, pero no emitía ningún sonido. Luchando contra las ganas de ir a buscar una cámara e inmortalizar ese momento (pudo más el hecho de que gracias a él tuviese un sitio donde vivir, manutención y todas esas cosas) sacó su varita y deshizo el hechizo silenciador y el _levicorpus_, por lo que James cayó al suelo con un gran estruendo.

-Cornamenta ¿estás bien?-Sirius luchaba con todas su fuerzas contra el deseo de caerse al suelo de la risa.

-¡Evans me ha quitado mi varita! Y después me hizo esto-exclamó éste levantándose y señalando su peculiar indumentaria.

-Pero si estás muy sexy, Cornamenta-Sirius no pudo evitarlo más y se echó a reír.

-Deja de reírte y devuélveme a mi estado normal-dijo James.

Sirius, aún riéndose, le devolvió a James su apariencia normal… o casi.

-Cornamenta, lamento decirte que no puedo hacer nada con el pintalabios-Sirius se rió-Me parece que Evans ha hecho un conjuro para que te dure cierto tiempo.

James miró su reflejo en la ventana del aula.

-Rojo eh… Qué pasional es mi chica-dijo James sonriendo como un bobo.

-Definitivamente tú estás mal de la cabeza, colega.

_____________________________________________

Lily se dirigía a la Sala Común. ¿Qué se creía Potter? ¡Casi se deja engañar con su palabrería! A ver si el llevar los labios de color rojo pasión durante veinticuatro horas le enseñaba de una vez.

Tenía que apresurarse. A pesar de ser prefecta y Premio Anual se metería en un lío si la encontraban por los pasillos a esas horas. Giró una esquina rápidamente y se encontró con que alguien la estaba esperando. Dio un respingo, asustada ¿y si se trataba de Filch? Pero no, la persona que la esperaba no era ni el conserje, ni ningún profesor, era…

-Severus…-dijo Lily en un tono casi inaudible.

-Lily, tenemos que hablar.

_____________________________________

Fin del capítulo xD. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Como siempre, podéis dejar vuestras opiniones en reviews, para saber así si os gusta o puedo mejorar algunas cosas (que seguramente tenga que hacerlo xD)

La escena en la cual Sirius se ofrece para ayudar a Peter con sus deberes, es para mostrar lo importante que era para éste la amistad, y como hacía todo por sus amigos, aunque luego dicho amigo les traicionase a todos (rata asquerosa)

Y eso es todo por hoy, espero que os haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por leer =)

Recordad que el botoncito verde de abajo es muy mono, y que algo que os cuesta a vosotros dos segundos me tiene a mí contenta dos días seguidos xD.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Olvidando viejas rencillas

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Esta vez he tardado un poco más en actualizar, más que nada por las vacaciones. Pero ahora se está acabando el verano (noooo T_T), así que habrá más tiempo para centrarse en el fic.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a **Salem Strike, Pegi, Saly Black Potter, Elphaba Stark, josy red y Black Paramore. **¡Espero que os guste este capítulo!

Ya no me enrollo más y os dejo con:

**CAPITULO 3: OLVIDANDO VIEJAS RENCILLAS**

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Lily extrañada-Creí que había quedado todo claro durante nuestra conversación en verano.

-Lily, sabes que no es así, por favor…-Snape le dirigió una mirada casi suplicante.

-Mira, Severus, ahora mismo no puedo hablar contigo-dijo Lily en tono cortante.

-¡No tiene por qué ser ahora!-exclamó éste.

-Severus, hemos pasado dos años apenas sin hablar-Lily dio un suspiro y continuó-Y ahora mismo yo no me encuentro con fuerzas como para mantener una conversación contigo.

-¿Por qué?-exclamó éste.

-Porque me da miedo lo que pueda escuchar.

Y, sin decir una palabra más, echó a correr por el pasillo, dejando a Snape con una expresión de profunda tristeza en sus ojos negros.

________________________________

-¿Has visto a Lily esta mañana?-preguntó Amy a la vez que entraba en el Gran Comedor acompañada de Jude.

-Qué va… y aquí no está-Jude escudriñó la mesa de Gryffindor, donde no había rastro de su amiga-A lo mejor está hablando con Slughorn, ya que tenemos ahora esa clase ¿no? Ya sabes que se hombre la adora.

-Y también a ti-dijo Amy.

Jude no contestó, aunque miró a su amiga, que tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. A pesar de que Amy no se quejaba (ni lo haría) nunca, Jude sabía perfectamente que en ocasiones se sentía eclipsada. Mientras Lily estaba en el famoso "Club Slug" por sus fantásticas cualidades como bruja, Jude estaba en él por ser una bruja perteneciente a una importante familia de magos, además de que su belleza era conocida por casi toda la comunidad mágica. En cambio Amy, a pesar de ser una bruja brillante, no pertenecía a él. Y Jude sabía que, aunque su amiga se mostrase indiferente, en el fondo le dolía.

-¡Mira qué cantidad de cosas ricas!-exclamó Amy sentándose en la mesa-Me pasa todos los años, después de la comida requemada que hace mi madre me cuesta acostumbrarme a las exquisiteces que sirven en Hogwarts.

Jude sonrió al ver que su amiga seguía con el mismo buen humor de siempre, aunque se preocupó por su salud al ver cómo ésta ingería las galletas de cuatro en cuatro.

-¿De verdad crees que eso es sano?-preguntó.

-No sé si es sano o no…-respondió Amy-Pero está que te mueres.

Jude puso los ojos en blanco e iba a responder cuando algo cayó de golpe en su taza de zumo, haciendo que éste salpicase por todos los sitios.

-¿Tu lechuza sigue con tan mala puntería como siempre?-preguntó Amy limpiándose el zumo de la cara.

-Ya ves que sí-contestó Jude riendo y limpiándose también-¡Eh! ¡Es una carta de mi hermano!

-¿Qué te dice?-se interesó Amy.

-Me dice que está bien, que ahora está con los entrenamientos para cuando empiece la temporada de Quidditch, que no me preocupe y que os envíe recuerdos y muchos besos para ti-dijo Jude mientras leía la carta-Que no me preocupe… ¡eso es inevitable! ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar siendo el único familiar que me queda?

Los padres de Jude habían muerto cuando ésta tenía apenas trece años y su hermano, que por aquel entonces acababa de cumplir los diecisiete, se había hecho cargo de ella como su tutor legal.

-Y mira, me envía una revista en la que aparece-Jude le pasó la revista a su amiga-Creo que eso lo hace para que te ablandes, Amy.

Ésta sonrió y ojeó la revista, en la que había gran cantidad de fotos en movimiento del hermano de Jude, Zack, con el Puddlemere United, el equipo de Quidditch en el que jugaba. Un muchacho rubio de ojos azules, muy guapo y con un notable parecido a Jude le sonreía desde todas las fotos.

-Hace mucho que no le veo-musitó Amy.

-Para su desgracia. Ya sabes que está loquito por ti-comentó Jude distraídamente mientras comía sus cereales.

-¿Por qué dices esa cosa tan vergonzosa como quien no quiere la cosa?-dijo Amy enrojeciendo.

-¿Te avergüenza que Zack Standley, cazador del Puddlemere United, esté loco por ti?-preguntó Jude con tono divertido.

-Ya sabes que no. Me lo repites varias veces al mes, por si no te das cuenta-dijo Amy.

-Es que ya sabes lo mucho que me gustaría que pasases a formar parte de la familia, querida amiga-dijo Jude-Ya casi lo consigo una vez ¿por qué no iba a seguir intentándolo?

Amy le sacó la lengua. Efectivamente, había estado saliendo con el hermano de Jude un par de años atrás durante unos meses, aunque la relación no había durado mucho porque Amy se había dado cuenta de que le quería mucho, sí… pero como a un amigo, quizá como a un hermano mayor, pero nada más.

-Ya sabes que quiero muchísimo a tu hermano, pero _solamente como amigo_-dijo Amy poniendo los ojos en blanco y remarcando las últimas palabras.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, amiga mía. Aunque tú pareces estar más preocupada por cierto castaño…-dijo Jude señalando a Remus Lupin, que salía del Gran Comedor con Sirius y Peter-Qué raro que no vayan con Potter-comentó al notar su ausencia.

-Ya te lo he dicho: ya no me gusta Remus Lupin-dijo Amy con paciencia-¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? Y creo que no están con Potter porque hoy es lunes, es decir, tenemos Pociones a primera hora, es decir, intentará ir pronto al aula para sentarse con Lily, que estará hablando son Slughorn.

-Pues no me lo creo-dijo Jude.

-¿Cómo no te lo vas a creer? ¡Potter hace lo mismo todos…!

-¡Eso sí me lo creo, boba! Lo que no me creo es que te haya dejado de gustar Remus-la interrumpió Jude.

-Pues créetelo. A ver, no te voy a negar que todavía siendo… ¿cómo llamarlo? Una chispilla-Amy movió los dedos índice y corazón de las dos manos al decir esa palabra-al verle. Pero nada más.

-¿Y cómo es que has cambiado de parecer?

-Pues sencillamente porque me he dado cuenta de que no le gusto. Le caigo bien, sí. Pero no le gusto. Y ya está la situación exterior suficientemente jodida, no voy a andar jodida yo por un mal de amores-explicó Amy.

-Qué sabia eres, amiga.

_______________________________

Cuando llegaron a clase de Pociones, el profesor Slughorn ya estaba allí (¡cómo no!) hablando con Lily, y a James Potter (que llevaba una bufanda que le tapaba la boca a pesar de no ser invierno todavía) se le veía desilusionado sentado al lado de Sirius, que estaba coqueteando con una Ravenclaw sentada un asiento por detrás de él. Al ver que no quedaba ningún asiento de tres libre, Amy le dijo a Jude que se sentase con Lily, mientras ella se dirigía hacia la única persona que estaba sentada sola, una muchacha morena, de Slytherin. Claudia o algo así, creía recordar que se llamaba.

Al sentarse a su lado Amy la saludó y le sonrió, pero ésta se limitó a mirarla de arriba abajo y a volver la vista al frente.

-_Qué encanto de chica, de verdad-_pensó Amy mientras suspiraba amargamente y sacaba los ingredientes para hacer la poción que había mandado Slughorn, condenadamente difícil, todo hay que decirlo.

Amy miró a su alrededor, y vio como Lily, situada a su derecha, empezaba a hacer la poción con gran concentración. Sonrió. Le encantaba ver la forma en la que su amiga hacía las pociones, en cambio Jude se lo tomaba con más calma. Vio a Black y a Potter detrás, haciendo la poción, pero mientras Potter se dedicaba a mirar a Lily cada cinco segundos, Black se giraba para lanzarle sonrisas pícaras a la chica situada detrás, con la que había estado coqueteando antes. La chica con la que se sentaba (¿Claudia?) en cambio mantenía toda su atención en el caldero y en las instrucciones que había que seguir.

Amy lamentó que Remus no hubiese pasado el TIMO de Pociones con la nota necesaria. Con lo listo que era… Pero recordó que en una ocasión le mencionó que no se le daba demasiado bien esa asignatura. Aunque ella ya lo sabía, claro. Era muy observadora, y más con Remus Lupin.

Durante los tres años que había estado colada por él había aprendido todas y cada una de sus manías, como fruncir el ceño si algo no le salía, frotarse las sienes cuando estaba cansado, reír echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás… Sí, Amy sabía todas esas manías suyas, porque había estado mucho tiempo observando a Remus Lupin. Quizá por eso ella sabía algo que, estaba segura de ello, solamente conocían tres personas más…

______________________________________

-Jude, me ha dicho Slughorn que hay reunión del Club esta noche-informó Lily al salir de clase de Pociones-Que le gustaría que fueses para hablar de tu hermano.

-¿Esta noche?-preguntó Jude-No sé si iré-Jude miró a Amy por el rabillo del ojo, por si ésta ponía algún gesto extraño-No me apetece mucho.

-¿Te crees que a mí me apetece ir?-dijo Lily-Si no fuese porque me cae muy bien no iría ni loca.

-Pues vas a ir-dijo Amy-Y tú también, Jude.

Sus amigas la miraron asombradas.

-¿De verdad que no te importa?-preguntó Lily.

-¡Qué va! Además, así dejáis de dar la vara por un rato-dijo Amy guiñando un ojo-De todos modos esta noche tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

-…lo que se resume en tocar la guitarra y cantar un poco en vez de hacer los deberes ¿no?-preguntó Lily con suspicacia.

-Cómo me conoces. Pero no pasa nada, porque ya he terminado todos los deberes atrasados-se justificó Amy-¡Por cierto!-exclamó de repente, haciendo que sus dos amigas diesen un respingo-¡No nos has contado qué tal ayer en la reunión con McGonagall!

-Ah, eso-Lily torció el gesto-La verdad es que no hubo ninguna reunión, solamente fue una excusa de Potter para quedarnos a solas.

-¿A que tú eres la responsable de que Potter vaya con bufanda a todas partes?-aventuró Amy, a lo que Lily asintió-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Le pinté los labios de rojo. Al principio iba a hacer que le durasen un mes… pero luego me pudo mi bondad y se los puse por veinticuatro horas-dijo Lily.

-¿Tú? ¿Bondad? ¿Con Potter?-se rió Amy.

-Eso no fue lo peor. Qué lástima que se pudiese poner ropa encima del bikini…-dijo Lily en un falso tono resignado.

Sus amigas se empezaron a reír descontroladamente al tener la imagen de James Potter en bikini y maquillado en su cabeza. Lily observó con una sonrisa cómo se reían. No les iba a contar que después de travestir a Potter Severus le había pedido hablar con ella. Si ni siquiera sabía qué hacer ella ¿cómo le iba a contar algo a sus amigas?

_____________________

-Jamesie, Jamesie, dame un besito-dijo Sirius a la vez que le ponía morritos.

-Como vuelvas a decirlo otra vez, te dejo calvo, Canuto-dijo James de forma amenazadora sacando la varita.

-Oh, venga, si ya casi no se nota-dijo Sirius.

-Eso es verdad, ahora puedo ir sin bufanda. Pero a la gente que me ha preguntado le he tenido que decir que había estado comiendo varitas de regaliz… ¡y ahora no paran de regalármelas!-exclamó James.

Sirius se limitó a echarse a reír y se sentó de forma elegante, aunque cómoda, en un sillón de la Sala Común, que en esos momentos estaba atiborrada de gente. Al ver que unas chicas de tercero le miraban con intensidad, éste les dirigió un guiño coqueto, lo que hizo que éstas desviasen la mirada sonrojadas y riéndose de forma tonta. Sirius sonrió divertido.

-Qué manía tiene Lunático de ir a la biblioteca, con lo bien que se está aquí…-comentó Sirius.

-Ya sabes que no soporta que haya ruido cuando está estudiando. Además, dijo que aprovecharía a ayudar a Peter con Transformaciones mientras nosotros íbamos a la reunión del Club Slug-dijo James.

-Yo no pienso ir a esa mierda-dijo Sirius de forma seca-¿Acaso tú piensas ir? Porque yo no pienso pisar esa sala para estar rodeado de arrogantes. Además de que allí estará Regulus, y no me apetece aguantar sus miradas de desprecio-dijo éste.

-Yo si iré-Sirius le miró con sorpresa-Pero solamente porque sé que Lily irá, y así puedo demostrarle mi sofisticada conversación y mis modales en la mesa.

-Si con eso te refieres a tu verborrea y a que comes como un cerdo, te creo-dijo Sirius sonriendo-Pues vas a tener que ir tú solo, hermano, porque yo no pienso ir.

James le miró poniendo ojitos de cachorro (o, como le gustaba decir a Sirius, de ciervo degollado) pero sabía que no serviría de nada puesto que su amigo, cuando se negaba a algo, se negaba hasta el final.

-En fin, yo voy a ir ya, que sé que Lily no se negará a sentarse a mi lado delante de Slughorn-y riéndose maléficamente salió con paso rápido de la Sala Común.

Sirius se quedó mirando el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea fijamente. ¿Cómo podía ir James a esa reunión? Vale, por Evans. Pero él no iría ni siquiera por el amor de su vida. No iría por nada del mundo a esa reunión elitista en la que gente como Remus o Peter no estaba invitada. Sirius sacudió la cabeza, miró a su alrededor y comprobó que la Sala Común se había ido vaciando poco a poco, y solamente quedaban en ella él, unos alumnos de quinto y el grupo de chicas de tercero que, estaba seguro de ello, no se movería de allí hasta que subiese a su cuarto. De repente notó que el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abría y que un gallo entraba por él. ¿Un gallo? Ah, no, era Amy Youngblood, que entre el sorprendente color de su flequillo y el hecho de que éste estuviese despeinado por el viento, se asemejaba más a un gallo que a una chica de diecisiete años.

-¡Youngblood!-la llamó Sirius cuando ésta pasó por su lado.

Amy dio un respingo y se giró.

-¡Ah, Black, eres tú! Iba tan concentrada que me has asustado.

-¿No estás en la reunión del Club Slug?-preguntó Sirius, divertido al ver como Amy intentaba peinarse el flequillo con la mano.

-Evidentemente, no. A menos que tenga una gemela (malvada, por cierto) y esté en dos sitios a la vez-Amy notó que a Sirius no le había hecho gracia su intento de chiste-Olvídalo. Black, no tendrás por ahí un peine ¿verdad?-preguntó-Es que se me ha despeinado el flequillo con el viento y parezco un puto gallo.

-No, nena, mi pelo se coloca de ésta manera de forma natural-Sirius estaba sorprendido de que Amy hubiese soltado ese comentario sobre ella de forma tan casual.

-Qué envidia…-musitó Amy viendo el flequillo de Sirius, que le caía de forma elegante y perfecta sobre los ojos-¿No está Potter contigo?-preguntó al ver que Sirius estaba solo.

-No, él sí que ha ido al Club Slug-contestó Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco-Y Remus y Peter están en la biblioteca.

-¿Remus tampoco ha sido invitado a la reunión esa?-preguntó Amy con incredulidad-¡Con lo inteligente que es!

-Ya, pero no tiene un apellido fuera de lo común, y Slughorn no aceptaría por su…-Sirius se interrumpió a tiempo, pues había estado a punto de decir la palabra _"condición"_, en definitiva, de cagarla, pues por esa palabra se podría adivinar que Remus tenía un…problema-…torpeza al hacer pociones-terminó Sirius intentando que sonase convincente.

-Puede que tengas razón-al parecer Amy no se había percatado de la rectificación-Pero de todos modos me parece una gilipollez que Remus no esté en ese club, a pesar de que no haya superado el TIMO de Pociones con la nota suficiente es brillante en las otras asignaturas.

Amy se sonrojó, pensando que había hablado demasiado y que Sirius notaría que sentía (más bien que había sentido) algo por Remus, así que decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-¿Y cómo es que Potter ha ido a la reunión? No parece ser de esos de los que disfrutan con ese tipo de reuniones-dijo Amy sentándose en un sofá frente a Sirius, pues veía que esa conversación iba para rato y le parecía ridículo estar de pie.

-Pues ha ido porque a ellas asiste tu amiga Evans-dijo Sirius con tono de "no hace falta ser muy listo para adivinarlo"

-Mira que puede llegar a ser pesado…-musitó Amy volviendo a intentar peinarse el flequillo.

-¿Por qué no te lo arreglas con la varita? Supuestamente las chicas tendríais que saber hacer ese tipo de magia-Sirius miró los intentos que hacía por colocarse el flequillo con las manos-Y James no es pesado porque sí.

-Pues porque paso de prenderme fuego al pelo, como me pasó en verano. Para esos hechizos ya tengo a Jude. Y por cierto, ese comentario ha sido machista, Black-dijo Amy mirándole-Y Potter es un pesado porque está obsesionado con Lily.

-¿Te prendiste fuego al pelo?-Sirius se rió-Y que te quede claro que si James está "obsesionado" con Evans es porque la quiere de verdad. Está enamorado de ella profundamente desde hace años. Y te lo digo por experiencia, le he tenido que aguantar a lo largo de todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Es que no se me dan bien los hechizos que tiene que ver con el aspecto físico, por eso voy así siempre-Sirius enarcó una ceja, ya que no le parecía que fuese mal en absoluto, aunque Amy no se percató de este gesto-Y si Potter estuviese verdaderamente enamorado de Lily comprendería que ella no le detestaría si no la acosase tanto.

-Pero es que el pequeño Jamesie es así. Cree que si no está encima de ella la pelirroja le olvidará. Cosas del amor-dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros-Pero sí te puedo asegurar que la quiere de verdad. Por ejemplo, éste verano le he tenido que poner todos los días la canción _Lily of the valley_ porque decía su nombre.

A Amy se le iluminó repentinamente la expresión.

-¿¡Conoces a Queen?!-preguntó muy emocionada.

-No solo los conozco, sino que me encantan-contestó Sirius orgullosamente-He de reconocer que al principio solamente escuchaba la música muggle para joder a mi familia… No sabes lo divertido que era oír los gritos de mi madre al poner los Rolling a toda marcha en mi habitación. Lo más gracioso es que no podía pararlo debido al hechizo de sonido permanente…-a Sirius le brillaron los ojos de manera traviesa.

-Al final vas a resultar más interesante de lo que yo pensaba, Black-dijo Amy sonriendo y mirándole fijamente.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Pero Amy no pudo responder, porque en ese momento entraron en la Sala Común Jude, Lily frotándose el puño derecho y, detrás de ellas, Remus y Peter agarrando a James Potter que se tambaleaba y tenía las gafas torcidas. Amy se apresuró a seguir a sus amigas hacia la habitación, mientras que Sirius, preocupado y divertido a la vez, se acercaba a donde sus amigos habían colocado a James y le abanicaban con la mano.

-¿Qué tal la reunión?-preguntó Amy cuando llegaron a la habitación en tono bajo para no despertar a sus compañeras de habitación, que dormían ya.

-Un coñazo absoluto. Lo mejor ha sido al final, cuando hemos salido-respondió Jude señalando a Lily, que seguía frotándose la mano con cara de malas pulgas.

-Sí, por lo que veo debe haber sido la monda. Un intento de asesinato siempre levanta los ánimos de uno ¿verdad?-comentó Amy a la vez que se sentaba al lado de Lily-¿Qué te pasa en la mano?

-Pues que Potter tiene la cara tan dura como la cabeza… ¡No sabes el daño que me he hecho al darle un puñetazo!-respondió ésta.

_______________________

La semana pasó rápidamente, una vez más, entre deberes y estrés. Y James no se acercó mucho a Lily, porque aunque alegaba que la nariz que ésta le había dejado después de salir de la reunión de Slughorn le daba un aire mucho más varonil y que eso significaba que le preocupaba el aspecto que su futuro marido pudiera tener, prefería observarla desde la distancia esa semana, para que su amor por ella se fortaleciera. O, como decía Sirius, porque estaba acojonado.

Y así llegaron a octubre, lo que supuso que desapareciese el poco sol que había hasta ese momento y que empezase a hacer frío de verdad, además de que se planease la primera salida a Hogsmeade, a pesar de que había estado a punto de ser suspendida porque el día anterior se había producido una explosión en un barrio de las afueras de Londres, en el que había, resultado heridos varios muggles. O eso decía la prensa muggle, porque el mundo mágico estaba seguro de que eso no se había debido a una explosión.

-Jodidos mortífagos-murmuró Sirius mientras caminaban por la calle de Hogsmeade.

-Eso ya lo has dicho, Sirius-dijo Peter.

-Y lo repetiré las veces que haga falta, Colagusano.

-Bueno, por lo menos pensad que no ha habido ninguna víctima mortal-dijo Remus buscando consuelo.

-Eso quiere decir que mi "querida" prima Bellatrix no se ha encargado de ese trabajo… Ya sabes lo que hace esa loca con las víctimas que le tocan-Sirius lanzó una amarga carcajada.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilizaos-James intentó calmar los ánimos-Pensad que esos cabrones buscan sembrar el terror y la discordia, pero no lo conseguirán. Concentraos en las bromas que vamos a gastar con lo que hemos comprado en Zonko.

-¿No decías que este año te ibas a comportar mejor para impresionar a Evans?-preguntó Peter de forma nerviosa.

-Has sonado exactamente como Lunático, Colagusano-dijo James sorprendido, pero guiñando un ojo a Remus que le había mirado con cara de malas pulgas-Vamos, una bromita de vez en cuando nunca viene mal. Además, Evans no se tiene por qué enterar de que he sido yo.

-O puede enterarse si se lo contamos nosotras-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Los cuatro amigos se giraron y vieron que se trataba de Amy y de Jude, que les miraban divertidas.

-¿Y a ti quién te ha mandado meterte en esto, bonita?-preguntó Sirius con una falsa sonrisa.

-Gracias por lo de bonita, Black-Jude no se inmutó-Oh, veo mucho rencor en tu expresión. ¡Vamos, Black, olvida lo que pasó el curso pasado! Sé que es difícil olvidar que me has besado, y mucho más el pensar que no lo volverás a hacer más… Pero tienes que olvidar y perdonar, que ya sabes que no te faltan candidatas.

-Y… momento Black off-dijo Amy pasando un brazo por delante de la cara de Jude.

-¿Que yo estoy rencoroso porque no puedo olvidar tus besos? ¡Vamos, por favor! Sabes perfectamente que eres tú la que no puedes olvidar que estuviste conmigo-dijo Sirius apartándose el pelo de la cara.

-Black, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero soy lesbiana. Te lo explicaré mejor: _no me gustan los chicos, me gustan las chicas._ Lo que quiere decir que Amy me pone incluso más que tú-dijo Jude sonriendo ampliamente.

-Me halagas, me halagas-dijo Amy riéndose-Pero sabes que lo nuestro es imposible, Jude de mi corazón.

-Oh, eso hace que mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos, amor mío-dijo Jude en tono teatral llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¿¡Me queréis hacer caso?!-gritó Sirius, poco acostumbrado a que le ignorasen.

-Ah, es verdad, que seguías aquí, Black-dijo Jude en tono despreocupado, aunque aguantándose la risa por la expresión que éste ponía-Así que ¿qué me dices? ¿Todo olvidado?

Sirius fingió replanteárselo durante unos segundos.

-Está bien… ¡pero solamente porque me da igual! De todos modos sigo pudiendo tener a la chica que quiera…-dijo sonriendo displicente.

-Por cierto… ¿dónde está Evans?-preguntó James con ansia, puesto que no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo.

-Está en las Tres Escobas… Con un chico-Amy se arrepintió enseguida de haber dicho eso, pues James echó a correr hacia allí a toda velocidad-Será imbécil…

Jude de repente se dio cuenta de una cosa, así que cogió a Sirius del brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia un bar.

-¡Vamos a celebrar nuestra reconciliación, Black!-dijo Jude arrastrando tras de sí al chico, ignorando las protestas de éste-¡Tú también vienes, Pettigrew!-y cogió a Peter con la otra mano, arrastrándole también.

Amy miró a su amiga sorprendida. No entendía qué estaba haciendo. Hasta que Jude giró la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo. De repente miró a su derecha… y se dio cuenta de que la había dejado sola con Remus Lupin.

-_Será cabrona…_

__________________________________

James entró corriendo en las Tres Escobas, sin pararse a saludar a Madame Rosmerta, que le sonreía de forma pícara. ¿Quién sería el osado de atreverse a quedar con su pelirroja? Miró a su alrededor, buscando una cabellera pelirroja y la encontró. Pero entonces se tranquilizó porque vio que el "chico" con el que estaba hablando Lily era Hagrid.

-¡James!-saludó éste cuando le vio.

James se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban, a pesar de la cara de indignación que puso Lily.

-¡Siéntate, hombre!-le indicó Hagrid al llegar-No te importa, Lily ¿verdad?-Hagrid no hizo ni caso a la cara que puso Lily, que indicaba claramente que _sí_ le importaba-¿Qué haces tú solo por aquí? ¿No has venido con Sirius y los demás?

-Sí, he venido con ellos, pero es que Sirius ha ido a celebrar con Jude y con Peter que se hayan reconciliado y como yo tenía mucha sed he venido corriendo-mintió James descaradamente.

-¿Y se han quedado Remus y Amy solos?-preguntó Hagrid-Pobrecitos, haberlos traído contigo, James.

En cambio Lily sonrió discretamente, pues sabía que si Amy estaba a solas con Remus no se iba a sentir desgraciada… ni mucho menos.

-¿Y vosotros dos qué tal estáis?-preguntó Hagrid.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Nosotros no estamos…-empezó Lily, alarmada.

-Me refiero a qué tal estáis siendo los dos Premios Anuales-se notaba que a Hagrid le divertía mucho esa situación.

-¡Ah! Pues bien, normal-contestó Lily un poco turbada-De momento no hemos tenido que hacer nada.

-Bueno, ya os dirán si tenéis que hacer algo ¿no?-dijo Hagrid sonriendo-Sabía que seríais vosotros los Premios Anuales, chicos. No por algo sois los dos alumnos más inteligentes de la escuela (con permiso de vuestros amigos). Además, hacéis muy buena pareja.

-¿Éste y yo? ¿Buena pareja?-Lily soltó una risotada irónica, pero había enrojecido completamente, mientras que James sonreía ampliamente.

-Que tú no quieras no significa que no hagáis buena pareja, Lily. Hasta tus amigas lo dicen-dijo Hagrid, por lo que Lily apuntó mentalmente el asesinar a sus amigas en cuando las viese por hablar de eso cuando iban a ver a Hagrid.

-¿Ves, pelirroja? Estamos hechos el uno para el otro-dijo James sonriendo.

-Ya te gustaría, Potter-Lily se levantó-Adiós, Hagrid, gracias por los hongos-y se fue de las Tres Escobas.

-Si en el fondo está loca por mí-dijo James observando cómo Lily salía del local.

-Le gustarías más si no la acosases tanto, te lo digo yo-dijo Hagrid-Aunque de todos modos qué voy a saber yo, si hace que no estoy con una mujer por lo menos veinte años.

___________________

-Gracias por acompañarme a buscar una pluma nueva-dijo Remus-Siempre las pierdo todas.

Remus y Amy caminaban por las calles de Hogsmeade, a pesar del frío que hacía. Cuando Amy le preguntó a Remus que si no prefería ir a las Tres Escobas, éste dijo que no, ya que prefería dejar a James alguna oportunidad de hablar civilizadamente con Lily (ya que Amy le había contado que el "chico" con el que se encontraba reunida Lily era Hagrid, y Remus sabía que Lily no montaría ninguna escena con él delante). Esa respuesta de Remus descolocó a Amy, como siempre que Remus se mostraba partidario de que James conquistase a Lily o se quedase a solas con ella, ya que estaba segura de que a Remus le gustaba Lily… ¿entonces por qué ayudaba a su amigo a conquistarla?

-Amy ¿me estás escuchando?

Amy, que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, se giró dando un respingo.

-Lo siento, Remus, estaba empanada ¿qué decías?

-Decía que si vamos a buscar a Sirius y los demás.

-¡Ah! Vale, vale.

Amy miró a Remus disimuladamente a través del flequillo que le caía encima de los ojos. Éste tenía un semblante sereno, nada hacía ver que tuviese una lucha interior ni nada por el estilo, y eso era raro. A ella le había gustado Remus durante años, y siempre que le veía con alguna chica o sabía que tenía alguna cita, los celos la carcomían por dentro, y se le notaba en la cara (Amy furiosa, como solía decir Lily). En cambio Remus, el saber que James había ido detrás de Lily no parecía preocuparle, sino todo lo contrario. Vale, a lo mejor ya estaba inmunizado, por tener que haber aguantado a Potter hablar de Lily e intentar salir con ella prácticamente todos los días durante cuatro años…

-¡Ten más cuidado!-exclamó alguien.

Amy, al ir mirando a Remus por el rabillo del ojo, no se fijaba por donde iba, así que se había chocado con alguien.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó-No miraba por dónde iba-Amy vio que la persona con la que se había chocado era la chica morena con la que se había sentado en Pociones unos días atrás, esa tal Claudia.

-Si no estuvieses tan ocupada en mirar a Lupin, te darías cuenta de por donde caminas-replicó ésta en tono cortante, para a continuación seguir con su camino.

Amy se puso tan roja que no se sabía dónde terminaba su cara y dónde empezaba el flequillo. ¿Por qué narices había tenido que decir eso? Desde luego, qué mal le caía esa chica. ¡Solo faltaba eso! Que justamente ahora, cuando apenas sentía nada por él, Remus se enterase de que le gustaba.

-Te estaba mirando porque… porque… me gusta tu jersey y te iba a preguntar dónde te lo habías comprado-dijo Amy intentando salvar la situación, aunque el tono que empleó no fue muy convincente.

-¿Éste?-Remus miró a su jersey, que era viejo y le quedaba ligeramente grande-Me lo regaló mi abuela. ¿De verdad te gusta? Yo pienso que es horrible, pero lo llevo por puro sentimentalismo-Remus sonrió.

-Pues… es bonito. Tiene estilo-Amy pensaba que el jersey era lo más feo que había visto en su vida, pero no podía desmontar su coartada-Mira, allí están Jude, Black y Pettigrew-en ese momento adoró a Jude, por haber aparecido en el momento adecuado.

Se acercaron a donde estaban estos, y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Jude y Sirius llevaban a Peter cogido por los brazos ya que éste se tambaleaba levemente y tenía la cara colorada.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó Remus preocupado observando la cara de su amigo.

-No te preocupes, no es nada-le tranquilizó Jude-Solamente está un poco indispuesto.

-¿Indispuesto? ¡Lo que le pasa a éste es que está borracho como una cuba!-exclamó Amy viendo como Peter se tambaleaba cada vez más.

-¿Está borracho?-preguntó Remus alarmado.

-¡Si casi no hemos bebido! Un par de vasos a lo sumo-se justificó Jude-Para celebrar que Black ya no me guarda rencor por haberle dejado.

-Perdona, pero yo no te tenía rencor por haberme dejado, ya que yo puedo tener a cualquier tía, eso lo primero-dijo Sirius en tono arrogante-Y lo que le pasa a Colagusano es que es un flojo, no tiene aguante para la bebida.

-Llevémosle al castillo antes de que lo vea Lily, que aparte de ser Premio Anual también es prefecta-propuso Remus.

-Tú también eres prefecto, Lunático-puntualizó Sirius.

-Ya, pero evidentemente no voy a castigar ni quitar puntos al pobre de Peter. Aunque con vosotros sí que podría…-Remus miró a Jude y a Sirius.

-Pero me adoras demasiado como para hacerlo-dijo Sirius-Tienes razón, vamos a llevarle al castillo antes de que haga algo.

-¡Quita, bicho!-escucharon gritar a Amy.

-Demasiado tarde-comentó Jude cuando se giraron a ver qué pasaba.

Sirius y Jude, distraídos por Remus, habían soltado a Peter, y se había acercado haciendo eses hacia Amy con los ojos cerrados y los morros sacados. Ésta, horrorizada, se alejaba todo lo que podía de él.

-¡Lleváoslo antes de que le lance una maldición!-advirtió Amy sacando la varita.

-Yo que vosotros la hacía caso-les aconsejó Jude-Ya sabéis lo buena que es en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Peter no es ningún peligro-dijo Sirius.

-¡En este momento es peor que un dementor!-exclamó Amy-¡U os lo lleváis o le lanzo una maldición, lo advierto!

Esta vez le hicieron caso, y entre los dos cogieron a Peter, que estaba a punto de caerse.

-Anda, Colagusano, vamos al castillo-dijo Sirius-Si veis a James decidle que nos hemos ido y le explicáis que ha pasado.

Jude y Amy vieron como Sirius, cansado de tener que sujetar a Peter para que no se cayese mientras caminaba, le lanzaba un hechizo aturdidor para después cogerlo y echárselo al hombro como si de un saco de patatas se tratase, ignorando las protestas de Remus, que no veía bien que llevase a Peter así. Una vez hecho esto, los dos amigos se fueron hacia el castillo. En cuanto se perdieron de vista, Jude se giró y abordó a Amy.

-Cuéntame-le pidió.

-Que te cuente ¿qué?

-Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero-dijo Jude poniendo los ojos en blanco-¿Ha pasado algo con Remus?

-Uy, sí, hemos tenido sexo salvaje en la Casa de los Gritos. Es broma, por cierto-añadió al ver la cara que ponía Jude-No ha pasado nada de nada. Le he acompañado a comprar una pluma, hemos dado un paseo y hemos charlado sobre nada en particular. Eso es todo.

-¿De verdad?-Jude parecía decepcionada.

-Ya te lo dije. Le caigo bien, es mi amigo. Pero nada más. No le gusto ni un poquito-Amy se encogió de hombros con una expresión algo triste-Aunque no te puedo negar que me habría hecho ilusión el gustarle aunque fuese un poquito, ahora me he resignado a que no puede ser.

-¿Por qué?

-Te voy a contar algo, pero prométeme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie, y mucho menos a Lily.

-¡Palabrita del Niño Jesús!

_____________________________

Lily salió de Honeydukes con una bolsa repleta de golosinas. El azúcar siempre le venía bien a la hora de pensar, y no había hecho otra cosa desde que salió de las Tres Escobas.

El comentario de Hagrid la había descolado. ¿De verdad pensaba todo el mundo que Potter y ella hacían buena pareja? Vale que los dos eran Premios Anuales, pero nada más. No tenían nada más en común, salvo la Casa a la que pertenecían. Además ¿cómo iba a querer ella algo con Potter? ¡Le detestaba! Era un pesado arrogante que no paraba de acosarla.

-_Este año está menos arrogante, y lo sabes_-dijo una desagradable voz en su cabeza.

-Sí, eso es verdad, pero sigue siendo un pesado que no para de pedirme que salga con él-pensó Lily.

-_Reconoce que en algunas ocasiones te hacen gracia esas proposiciones._

-¿Cómo no me van a hacer gracia? Es un payaso, y los payasos hacen gracia.

-_No te hagas la dura. Además, reconoce que es muy guapo._

-Está bien, James Potter es guapo, sí. Eso es sabido por todo el sector femenino de la escuela, pero eso es algo secundario.

-_Y gracioso. También es gracioso. E inteligente._

-¡Te quieres callar!

Lily se dio cuenta de que ese último comentario no lo había pensado, sino que lo había dicho en voz alta, lo que provocó que las personas que pasaban por su lado se quedasen mirándola. No sabía de dónde narices venía esa desagradable voz, pero de lo que sí estaba segura es de que no tenía razón. James Potter era guapo, gracioso e inteligente, sí. Pero también era un gilipollas, y eso hacía que las otras cualidades quedasen ensombrecidas.

Por suerte vio a Amy y Jude, que le hacían gestos desde el final de la calle y pudo dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Muchas personas le decían que terminaría saliendo con James Potter, que en realidad su desprecio hacia él no era más que una fachada (¡qué equivocados estaban!), y lo último que le faltaba es que una voz dentro de su propia cabeza le dijese exactamente lo mismo.

______________________

¡Y se acabó! ¿Os ha gustado? (sí, hago esta pregunta al final de todos los capítulos, lo sé xD)

Como habréis podido notar, me gusta más el nombre en inglés del "Club Slug" (es que a mí eso de "Club de las Eminencias" me suena muy ridículo xD). También en el fic será importante la música, ya que varios personajes son fanáticos de ella, y siempre que toque ese tema lo intentaré hacer de forma cronológicamente correcta (es decir, a Sirius no le gustará Green Day, por ejemplo xD). Y creo que esas son todas las aclaraciones que tenía que hacer =).

Si os gustado, si no os ha gustado, si lo adoráis, si lo aborrecéis… ahí abajo tenéis un botoncito verde la mar de mono que ayuda mucho a saber vuestras opiniones. Como ya dije, es algo que a vosotros no os cuesta nada y que a mí me hace muy feliz =)

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

¡Besos!


End file.
